The Matchmaker
by Like A Dove
Summary: Hermione Granger has been transported back in time for one purpose only: to make Lily and James fall in love. Sounds simple right? Um, no. She only has two weeks to get these two enemies to fall in love, not to mention the Maruaders are CRAZY...
1. The 'Discussion'

! SUPER IMPROTANT PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE !

**This fic is over three and a half years old (wow), and is also the very first fic I ever wrote. It was originally up on my 'bfree90' account on , but unfortunately I lost the password for that account and was never able to complete this. So I thought, fuck it, why not put it up on here? **

**WORD OF CAUTION. I will be the first one to admit that this fic is riddled with mistakes, and some lolzy OOC moments (especially Draco, I don't know what my 16 yr old mind was thinking), but it gets pretty enjoyable after the first couple of chapters. So all I ask is that you give it a read and let me know if it made you laugh/smile/go 'WTF'.**

* * *

Hermione Granger had her head buried, once again, in her incredibly worn copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. She had studied and read it so many times that the binding had started to fall apart two years previously.

"Uh, Herm? Wouldn't you have that thing just about memorized by now?" Hermione glanced up from her book and sighed exasperatedly at the tall, handsome red-headed boy who was sitting across from her in the Great Hall.

"I am Head Girl now, Ron. It's part of my job to know the rules of Hogwarts" she said before burying her face back into the book. After about a five minute period of time she slammed the book closed and put it into her messenger bag, looking rather pleased with herself. She smiled as she picked up a piece of burnt toast and bit into it, crunching loudly.

"Mmhhm." She heard someone clear their voice behind her before gently tapping on her shoulder. "Good morning Hermione!" said a boy Hermione's age who had large front teeth and ears that he hadn't grown into yet. Neville Longbottom, in other words. "Just wanted to thank you for talking me into asking Luna to accompany me on the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow…as a date. And guess what? She actually said yes! To _me._" He then proceeded to throw his arms around her, giving her one of the tightest hugs that she had ever experienced.

"Y-you're welcome Neville," she gasped, pulling away for air. He grinned down at her apologetically and then turned and skipped away, the poor lovesick puppy.

"Well, he looked quite happy," said a boy sitting next to Ron with messy black hair and startling green eyes behind his glasses. "You never cease to amaze me, Hermione," he continued, "I'm a firm believer that you could get just about anyone in all of Hogwarts to go out with each other. You got Neville to ask Luna out, and Blaise to stop cheating on Pansy. I'd even go and bet that Crabbe would go out with Goyle if you encouraged it."

Ron looked utterly disgusted. "Harry, that's disturbing. If there's something I'd never want to walk in on…it'd be a Crabbe and Goyle snogfest in a nearby broom closet," he shook his head, getting rid of the terrifying thought before adding,"Oh and thanks for setting up Seamus and Lavender. I mean, we broke up a while ago, but she would still come up to me and tell me that I would always be her Won-Won. Let me tell you, I'm getting really tired of that shi-"

"Ronald!" Hermione quickly interrupted, narrowing her eyes at him. "Watch your language! There are first years around." Ron rolled his eyes before deliberately letting a very naughty word escape his mouth. Hermione looked scandalized.

"Are they serving any pancakes this morning? Because I'm in a strong pancake mood." A girl with long red hair slid into the seat next to Hermione, late as usual.

"Good morning to you too, Ginny, and no they are not serving pancakes this morning, they only have them on Tuesdays and Saturdays. I'm afraid your craving is one day early my friend," Hermione said, beginning to gather up her things as the bell was about to ring.

"Oh yeah, tomorrow is Saturday…bother," Ginny muttered as she pulled a plate of bacon towards her.

"Ginny? Are you not going to give me a good morning kiss?" Harry asked, propping himself up on his elbow in an attempt to look adorable. Ron gagged on his pumpkin juice at all the self dignity his best mate had lost since going out with his sister.

"A curse on you, Hermione," he choked. "Ever since you got my sister and Harry to get back together, they won't stop making googly-eyes across the table. Therefore, it has been hard for me to hold down a meal these days." But he smiled at Ginny and Harry; he knew that they were perfect for each other.

The bell rang, making everyone jump. "Well," Hermione said quickly, as she herself had been staring at Ron's blue eyes. "It's time for Potions. I think we get our essays back on the Toenail-Growing Drought. I hope I did okay, since I found the subject quite revolting…"

Ron snorted. "Oh please. You know that you got an Outstanding. Why do you even bother questioning yourself?"

They continued to make their way to Slughorn's classroom when Ginny poked Hermione in the ribs, causing her to let out a squeak. "After dinner. Me. You. Discussion."

"About what?" Hermione enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"About your _situation_."

"My situation…"

"Yes, with my brother."

Hermione felt herself go crimson. "That isn't a situation that needs discussing. Now S.P.E.W, see that is a completely different story that needs-"

"Don't you _dare_ try to change the subject!" Ginny hissed. "You've fancied Ron for ages, and Lord knows he fancies you back." She gave a frustrated sigh. "I'm just tired of you always fixing other people's love lives, but you won't do a darn thing about your own. So, yes, you are going to meet me after dinner tonight and we are going to have a discussion!"

By this point they had reached potion's class and Hermione was trying to think of a way out of this. "Ginny I really don't think-" but she stopped short when she saw the threatening look that Ginny was throwing at her.

"Fine, I guess I'll just see you after dinner then," Hermione said hotly. Ginny grinned as she grabbed Harry and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then hurried off to her own first period class.

"That concludes my theory that girls are, in fact, weird," Ron said shaking his head as he led them into Slughorn's classroom.

* * *

Like Hermione could actually concentrate at all during Potions. The only thing on her mind was the 'discussion' that she and Ginny would be having after dinner. Talking about Ron in that way had always scared her to death. She hated admitting that the cared for him as much as she did. But the reason why, and she knew it too, was that she was so scared of being hurt. Of course, Ron had hurt her feelings before, plenty of times, but this was a different kind of hurt. Not the hurt that stung for a few days and then they were back to bickering, but the kind of hurt where you went for weeks, months, perhaps years just aching, and not knowing who will come to make it stop. If anyone would ever come to make it stop…

"Um, Hermione?" Harry whispered. He looked concerned. "Are you alright? You look really depressed." Hermione quickly shook her head out of her thoughts and went back to making her Anti-Acne potion.

Professor Slughorn was walking around the classroom, nodding his head, or looking disgusted as he studied student's potions. When he got to Hermione's he peered into her cauldron with an expectant smile, which swiftly was replaced by a look of surprise. "Not your best Miss Granger," he said, disappointed. He looked into Harry's and beamed, as usual, but he totally skipped Ron's, whose potion was basically blue tar.

When the bell rang Hermione let out a loud sigh of relief, and quickly gathered her things and headed to her Ancient Ruins class, which, thankfully, did not include Ron.

* * *

Needless to say, Hermione was in a horrid mood when lunchtime rolled around. She slammed her messenger bag on the table, seething. "I just got a detention! All because I didn't know one stupid answer to a question that no one could have possibly known the answer too, and now I have DETENTION for it!" She forked a pork chop onto her plate and glared down at it.

She picked up a knife and fork and began to ruthlessly cut up her pork chop. Ron looked at Harry, who looked at Ron. Both boys were confused, as usual.

"That pork chop didn't do anything to you Hermione, so maybe you should treat it with a little more respect." Harry was looking at Hermione in complete seriousness, and Ron was trying his hardest, but failing miserably, to cover his laugher with his hand.

Hermione looked down at her plate, where a bunch of little tiny pieces of pork chop were now residing, and then looked back up at the boys, ready to let them have it.

"You two just don't understand. I was unfairly given a detention because I didn't know the answer to one question! Not only is this completely ridiculous, but it's just downright a load of rubbish! But you two just can't understand that, because you guys actually do thickheaded things which actually deserve detentions! But I'm the sensible one AND I JUST DON'T GET DETENTIONS!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh will you quit shouting already? Honestly its just one stinkin' detention, I think that you can handle it. Harry and I have been through plenty of just downright mean detentions, and all you're going to have to do is write some lines. Give me a break and quit being so overdramatic!" Ron shook his head and narrowed his eyes in annoyance at Hermione.

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "I am not overdramatic! I am Head Girl Ronald! This detention might just cost me my badge. McGonagall told me that if I got any detentions that she would very well strip me of my title! But you would never understand anything like that Ronald because you don't know the meaning of responsibility! And Pigwidgeon DOES NOT count!" She said as Ron had opened his mouth to talk.

"Whatever." Ron crossed his arms and glared furiously up at the ceiling. Harry looked from one to the other, once again caught in the middle of another pointless argument. "Ron has a point Hermione, its just one deten-"

"Of course, take his side, as you always do. Even though I know that I am right on this one. But go ahead; at this point I really could care less." Her bushy hair was now growing bushier as she was becoming angrier. She shot daggers at them before gathering her things and storming out of the Great Hall, giving an excellent dramatic exit.

"Good job Ron. Now she's pissed at the both of us." Harry sighed as he too began to get his things together.

"I'm sorry alright? But I was sick of her getting so worked up over one silly detention." Ron was staring at Hermione's plate of mutilated food.

"But, Ron, she's _Hermione._ You're never going to get her if you talk to her like _that._" Harry smiled knowingly at Ron who was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. "Oh don't even bother denying it," Harry said sharply as he left the table.

* * *

The rest of the day's classes were, well, awkward. Especially in Transfiguration, when Hermione sat across the room from Harry and Ron as not to 'distract' herself. And of course all Ron wanted to do was angst about it, leaving Harry wishing he had less hormonal friends. When dinner finally came around Harry separated himself away from his two best friends and sat with Ginny, who had a very smug look on her face.

"Calm down, I know exactly why Hermione is all bent out of shape." Ginny was trying her hardest to explain to her boyfriend what was going on behind the scenes, but he kept getting distracted by all the huffing and furious scribbling coming from a little ways down the table where Ron was trying to write a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. The essay was pretty much spanking him, because the poor guy couldn't get past his forth sentence.

"Harry! Please try to listen," Ginny said, obviously flustered.

"Right, sorry," Harry said, turning his attention away from Ron and his beast of an essay and back on Ginny.

"The reason why Hermione is so upset is because she knows that she's going to have to talk about her feelings for Ron with me tonight, and that always messes her up."

Harry thought for a moment before answering. "I don't know about that Ginny, maybe we should let them work it out. They were really close to going out last year. I think that a little bit of time and a trip to Hogsmeade will do them just fine." Harry leaned back and stretched his arms forward; he actually looked pleased with himself.

Ginny looked distraught. "They've had the past six years to do something, and absolutely nothing has happened except nasty arguments and pointless acts of jealousy! Just let me talk to her, it's not like we've never discussed it before."

Harry shook his head. "It's not a good idea Ginny."

"Oh well, I'm doing it anyways." Ginny grabbed a roll from a basket and promptly stuffed it in Harry's mouth. "Don't worry, I'm a girl, I know what I'm doing. I'll see you in the Common Room." And with that Ginny got up and left the table, leaving Harry to chew his large mouthful of roll.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on a bench in the courtyard, wising death upon herself. _Why did I agree to this? I hate talking about my feelings with Ron, even if it is Ginny. Oh drat! She's coming._

Sure enough Hermione could see Ginny jogging toward her, her long read hair swinging behind her. She reached the bench and sat down next to Hermione, looking cheerful.

"So..," Hermione started off awkwardly. "Why exactly do you wish to talk to me right now..here…after dinner."

Ginny took a deep breath, getting ready to give the speech she had prepared. "Look Hermione, the past few months I have watched people come up to you from all the Houses and ask you to help them out with their love lives and you almost always do. And here's the thing, you're actually successful at it, even in the most hopeless situations. You've made so many people happy with their relationships that for once, I would like to see you have someone too. Like maybe, let's say, my brother."

Hermione sighed; she knew this one was coming. "Ginny, I appreciate your willingness to help, but I don't think that there's anything you can do. I think that if your brother liked me, he would have sucked up his pride and asked me out by now."

"But Hermione! You know Ron; he's a bloody coward when it comes to girls. He likes you; he just doesn't have the guts to ask you out! Just tell him how you feel," Ginny pleaded.

"Well he sure had the guts to ask Lavender out and snog her all over the school, so I don't think you can use that as his excuse!" Hermione fired back. This was exactly why she hadn't wanted to have this conversation, they always ended up yelling.

"But you're different to him Hermione! He LOVES you! So he's more scared to ask you out! Just tell him how you feel, and he'll take the initiative!" Ginny was now standing up, her hands on her hips, glaring down at Hermione.

Hermione stood up so she was face to face with Ginny. "Love? Oh please. Ron can't love me. I'm _me_ for heaven's sakes!" Hermione turned away, ready to leave.

"Hermione Granger, all you need to do is talk to him! Don't keep walking away! IF YOU DON'T TALK TO HIM YOU'RE MAKING ONE OF THE BIGGEST MISTAKES OF YOUR LIFE!" Hermione could hear the urgency in Ginny's voice, but she continued to walk away, feeling angry at everyone and everything.

Hermione stormed through the grounds until she found herself by the Black Lake. She plunked herself down by a big oak tree by the shores feeling very low. She hated everyone right now, but she hated herself the most. Mostly because she knew Ginny was right. _But I can't talk to him_, she tried to reason with herself, _because if he doesn't like me, then our friendship would be ruined._ She bent her head down, feeling miserable. This had been a horrible day.

"Someone looks low," said a soft voice out of nowhere. A boy with white blonde hair and a body of steel sat down next to Hermione.

"Hey Draco," Hermione muttered sadly. "I hope your day has been better then mine."

He shrugged. "Same old." Draco Malfoy had changed severely over the past six months. After trying to kill Dumbledore he had fled. As he no longer wanted to do Lord Voldemort's work, he had gone into hiding, only to be found by the Order of the Phoenix. McGonagall had been able to convince him to come back to Hogwarts, as it was still the safest place for wizards and witches. Draco had agreed, although not too happily, and Voldemort quickly lost interest. And even though Harry defeated Voldemort with in their first month back, Draco was still different. Witnessing the Dark Lord's evil work had left its mark on him. The young man had lost his never ending cruelty, and his arrogance was long gone. He was now as quiet and soft spoken as Neville Longbottom, but with a much more horrifying past. But one good thing had come out of it all, Hermione and Draco had become friends.

He looked over at her. "It's Ron again, isn't it?" Surprisingly, Draco was the only person that Hermione felt the most comfortable talking about Ron with. Who knew there had been a teddy bear under those spiteful external features?

"Yes, it is." Hermione then proceeded to fill him in about her day, and at the end he was giving her a small smile. He picked up a rock and tossed it into the lake, watching the ripples coming from its splash.

"Sounds like your day was a true suckfest. Now, don't kill me, but Ginny has a point. You need to tell Ron how you feel. It's just as hard for a guy to come out with his feelings then it is for a girl. In fact, I'd even say it's harder for us males."

Hermione glared at him and opened her mouth to retort. But before she said anything she groaned loudly and leaned her head back against the tree. "You're right. But,I…I mean..its…Ron! The guy I've liked forever!"

Draco looked at her in sympathy. "Just talk to him. I think you'll be surprised at what'll happen." Hermione sighed. "Oh all right." She stood up and began brushing the leaves off her robes.

Draco grinned up at her. "Trust me; you'll be happy you did. Now get your tush up there! This instant!" Hermione waved before dashing off toward the castle. She felt great and confident until she was inside the castle and by the staircase. Then her enlightened mood came crashing down when she felt the panic sweep over her. She then made a mad dash for the library.


	2. The Row To End All Rows

**A/N: YES I KNOW, THE FIGHT IS...BAD. It is pretty hilarious in its on special way though.**

* * *

Hermione stayed in the library for hours on end, debating whether she should be ashamed for not talking to Ron or filled with total bliss because she didn't have to put herself through that trauma. At around two o'clock in the morning, she was still confused. _I could go up there now and talk to him, because he's probably still working on his DADA essay. But what if he's still mad at me? Oh poo…love stinks!_

"I figured you'd be in here, avoiding conflict." Hermione looked up and saw Draco staring down at her, looking slightly disappointed.

Hermione covered her face with her hands. "I'm such a failure!" she cried, her voice muffled. She felt her eyes fill with tears.

Draco sighed and pulled up a chair beside her. "Hermione, you're making this a lot harder then it has to be. Just tell him." He put a hand on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her, but he couldn't help feeling extremely awkward.

Hermione pulled her hands away and looked at him, her cheeks all blotchy. "But I'm scared Draco, scared of being hurt. Because if he doesn't like me..then-"

"Then you'll feel like every other human being on this earth who's been rejected. It's a fact of life. But I don't think you're going to have to deal with that, because he most definitely likes you." Draco began fiddling with the edge of his robe, he still felt awkward. "I mean, I see the way he looks at you, all love struck and pathetic. Oh yes, he's got it **bad**!" Draco stood up and yawned loudly. "Just go tell him how you feel, do it now, at least it will be over with. And please don't let me find you still in here tomorrow morning..."

Hermione nodded her head. "Okay, I'll go talk to him," she whispered nervously.

Hermione made her way from the library up to Gryffindor Tower. Yes, she was still in a state of panic, but Draco was right. If she didn't get it over with then she'd never have the guts to do it.

She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who opened one sleepy eye and swung open without a word.

"Thanks," Hermione said, a little surprised, but the only response she got were the snores of the Fat Lady as she closed behind her.

She paused and looked around the common room. The fire was very dim, and she noticed a few spilt butterbeers over by the tables where the Second Years hung around. With a wave of her wand the mess began to clean itself up, and she watched in amusement as the empty bottles began beating each other up in hopes of getting to the rubbish bin first.

She heard someone shuffling around in the back corner of the common room and she froze. She looked in the direction of the sound and saw a slouched lanky figure hovering over an unfinished essay.

"Oh, it's just you Ron," she sighed in relief. Ron yelped and stood up quickly, sending his ink flying, making yet another mess.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" he yelled, taking in a deep breath. He waved his wand and the ink too began to clean itself up. "Could you not scare the shit out of me next time?"

Hermione jumped at the word. "Ron please," she said in a harsh whisper, "watch your language."

Ron moved into the light of the fire, making the flaming red of his hair shine and the totally pissed look on his face even more apparent. "I'll say what I damn well please, Granger."

Hermione felt her mouth drop in shock, but then she quickly closed it, determined to keep her composure. "What on earth is wrong with you Rona- I mean Weasley!"

Ron took a step forward. "What's wrong with me? Well first you totally avoid me all morning after potions, then you completely bitch me out over a bloody detention! And then I see you having a civil conversation with that…that…that **traitor!**"

Hermione felt the anger rise quickly. "How _dare_ you call him that!" she screamed. "He has been a better friend to me in the past five months then you have been over the past SEVEN YEARS!"

Ron looked simply infuriated. "Better friend huh? If that's how you feel then maybe we shouldn't be friends!" he growled, lowering his head and taking another step forward. "Because that would suit me just fine! I wouldn't have to deal with your constant PMS all the damn time!"

Hermione sucked in a breath and before thinking of the consequences, pointed her wand at Ron's almost finished essay and screeched _Disapero! _A bolt of yellow swirled around his essay and in a flash it was gone, save a blank bit of parchment.

Ron rushed to his essay, or what was his essay, in a panic. He stared down at it, looking like he was about to cry. Then he slowly turned back to face Hermione, his face screwed up in rage. "You self centered, ignorant, pratty, spoilt, annoying, PMS consumed-"

Hermione pointed a threatening finger. "Don't you _**dare-**_"

"-LITTLE BBIITTCCHH!" Ron roared, his voice echoing.

Losing all sanity, Hermione lunged herself at Ron, hitting him consistently. "How dare you call me that!" she yelled in hysteria. "How dare you think you can just treat me this way!"

In a swift motion Ron grabbed her forearms and pinned them to her sides. Angry that he had overpowered her, Hermione kicked him in the shin with all her might.

"OOOOOWWWWWWW!" Ron yelped in pain. He glared at Hermione. "I bloody well hate you." His voice was very low and scary.

"Well I hate you too, you thick git!" Hermione fired back, angry tears spilling down her cheeks. She stepped forward and slapped him hard across the face. "Go burn in the fiery pits of hell!"

Ron looked, if possible, even angrier. He shook his head, grabbed Hermione and crashed his lips down hard upon hers.

Hermione was shocked. Ron's arms snaked around her waist. The kiss was passionate, but hard and rough, not exactly what Hermione had expected from her first kiss with him. He moved quickly from her lips to her neck, kissing any exposed skin, letting out year's worth of desire. Then he kissed her again, this time more soft and sweet.

Hermione kissed back with everything she had. _This is actually happening._ She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her trembling fingers play with his flaming hair, when she suddenly came to her senses.

Gritting her teeth she pushed him away with all her strength, causing him to stumble backward, looking elated and confused.

"H-How could you? You think you can say you 'bloody well hate me' and then snog me senseless?" She covered her face with one hand, crying softly. "Why do you hurt me so?" her voice was barely audible. With a choked sob she turned and rushed up the girl's staircase, leaving Ron staring up after her, feeling the lowest of the low.

* * *

Forty five minutes later Ron was sitting on one of the large cushy couches, staring at the fire. His emotions were running in all sorts of directions. He hated Hermione for how she tortured him, yet he loved her indescribably. He was envious of Draco for his friendship with Hermione, yet he knew there would never be anything between them. He grabbed a pillow and began to punch it relentlessly, pretending it was Draco's head. Well…it made him feel better.

"Ron? Are you down there?" Harry called, making his way down the boy's staircase. "By the pillow punching sounds I'd say 'yes'." He made his way toward Ron and flopped down on the couch beside him.

Ron stopped dismembering the pillow as he looked over at Harry. "I wish drugs were legal, and then maybe I wouldn't feel like total rubbish."

Harry chuckled. "Hugs not drugs mate." He looked over at Ron, concern etched in his handsome features. "But really, what exactly happened? I heard shouting, and the only ones in Gryffindor who can make such a heated ruckus are you and 'Mione."

Ron stared at the carpet feeling ashamed. "Well, we started arguing, about…stuff. It was really bad. I said I hated her, and she said she hated me…" Ron was now twisting the poor pillow in his hands. "And then I sort of…grabbed her and snogged her." Ron gave Harry a sheepish look.

Harry burst out laughing. "Took you long enough you stubborn git!" His laughter slowly died when he saw that Ron wasn't joining in. "Oh," he muttered, clearing his throat, "she wasn't to happy about that was she?"

Ron shook his head. "She kissed back at first, but then she pushed me away because…well…because I had said I hated her right before I kissed her."

"Smooth Ron." Harry said. His friend just didn't understand girls, although nether did he by any means.

"I don't get it though," Ron continued, "I thought it was kind of romantic in its own special way."

Harry sighed. "Well obviously she didn't agree."

Ron glanced over at his best friend. "Obviously…what am I going to do?"

Harry shrugged. "Talk to her. Just maybe she'll listen."

* * *

Hermione slammed the door to her dormitory, causing Parvarti to sit up with a start. "Will you try to keep it down?" she said harshly, but her face immediately softened when she spotted Hermione's tear stained cheeks. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Everything," Hermione choked out, crawling onto her bed and pulling the curtains around her. She curled up in a warm ball on her nice soft mattress, trying to fight back the choking sobs that were rattling through her body. It wasn't really working. She heard the door open and then close gently, and then all was quiet except for Lavender's ferocious snores.

She focused on the small stream of moonlight that was peaking in through the curtains around her bed, anything to get Ron out of her mind. What had happened back there was surprising to say the least. _It wasn't supposed to happen like this._

She heard the door open again and someone growl, "Why are you taking me here in the middle of the bloody night?" Hermione recognized the grouchy voice, it was Ginny.

Hermione pulled the curtain away from her bed and glanced, feeling ashamed, in Ginny's direction. Ginny glared back at her, it was obvious that she had been woken up against her will.

"What's going on?" she questioned, giving Hermione a hard look. "This better be good, because I was having an awesome dream."

Hermione moved to the edge of her bed, sucked in a breath, and looked Ginny in the eye. "I should have listened to you a long time ago. I'm afraid I've ruined everything…" She then proceeded to explain, pausing occasionally for sob breaks, what had happened down in the common room.

Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll beat the prick up tomorrow. He knows better." She wrapped her arms around Hermione and pulled her in a tight hug. "Don't worry; I think this will all just work itself out, no matter how twisted and complicated it ends up being. Harry and I had it rough too, you know." Hermione nodded, staring down at her clasped hands. Ginny gave her a pat on the shoulder before sauntering back off to bed.

Hermione lay back down on her bed, this time concentrating on the ceiling. Her head ached from crying so much; she felt like a silly, overemotional schoolgirl. She rolled over a few times, trying to make up stories in her mind, a pastime that usually helped sleep find her faster. She thought of what might have happened if she hadn't hidden up in the library, if she had found her courage and talked to Ron sooner. Although these certainly weren't bedtime stories, they did the trick. Sleep did in fact find Hermione.

* * *

Hermione's dreamless sleep was awoken the next morning with sunshine, very bright sunshine. She mumbled something incoherent and rolled onto her other side, away from the light that didn't by any means match her mood.

"Good morning! Or should I say _bonjour_!Or_ bon matin_? I'm sorry, foreign languages have never been my strong point."

_What on earth?_ Hermione turned her face toward the voice and opened her eyes, but just barely. She saw a flash of flaming red hair as someone pulled back her curtains. _Since when has Ginny been a morning person?_

"Ginny, you know I had a hard night. It's Saturday, could you spare me some more sleep time?"

"No can do I'm afraid. Oh and by the way my name isn't Ginny, its Lily."

Hermione's eyes opened wide and she sat straight up in bed. She turned her head slowly and looked at the girl who apparently wasn't Ginny. Oh no, this wasn't Ginny. Feeling confusion and panic sweep over her she searched around the room with her eyes. _Where's Lavender and Parvarti? Where's my truck? Crookshanks?_

Her brown eyes landed on a small calendar that was perched on her nightstand. May 28, 1978.

_Wait……what?_


	3. The Reason

**A/N: So far, this chapter is the most entertaining. **

* * *

Hermione sat there, gaping at this girl who was supposedly Lily. She had shoulder length curly red hair, and startling green eyes that looked exactly like…

_OMG THIS IS HARRY'S MOTHER! I'M IN THE PRESENCE OF LILY POTTER! HOW CREEPY!_

"Um…are you alright?" Lily asked, looking slightly amused. Hermione continued to stare at her in disbelief. _Ow._ She rubbed the spot on her arm where she had pinched herself. It began to dawn on her that this wasn't a dream, that she really was in 1978, rooming with Harry's mum.

"Listen, we've been waiting all morning for you to wake up, so we're kind of hungry. Do you want to go down to breakfast? We're having pancakes!" She smiled warmly at Hermione, oblivious to the fact that she was about to go into shock.

"Sure," Hermione squeaked. She slowly climbed out of her bed, and turned to her trunk for clothes. All she found was her uniform sweaters, skirts, socks, and ties. But none of them had the Gryffindor colors on them; they were all plain and boring.

"We won't sort you because you're new here and there's only two weeks left in the semester, but I'm Head Girl, and one of my duties is to show kids from foreign schools, such as yourself, around and let you know what Hogwarts is like." She had her hands behind her back, looking poised and confident.

Hermione nodded her head. Her eyes landed on another girl, sitting on what would be Lavender's bed, who was eyeing her curiously.

"How rude of me," said Lily, who had followed her gaze. "Hermione please meet my roomy and best mate, Adeline Cross." Adeline stood up and gave Hermione a little wave. The girl had long chocolate waves with liquid blue eyes and pale skin to match. She was a true beauty.

"Hi," Adeline said curtly before directing her eyes to Lily. "Okay she's awake; can we please go get something to eat now?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright. But let's allow Hermione to get changed first."

After Hermione had changed into her plain uniform they headed out of the dormitory and down into the common room. Hermione let her eyes stray to where Ron and her had fought and kissed on what had been the night before. _Although technically that won't happen for another 27 years._

As they began to make their way down the flights of stairs toward the Great Hall, Hermione wondered if this was all a joke, but it couldn't have been. She recognized no one around her and she had that feeling, the one where you know you're right but you wish you weren't. She had dealt with time travel before, and she knew funny things could happen. _The only thing to do is speak with the Head Master and try to figure out why I am here._

"Excuse me, Lily?" Lily paused on her step and looked up at her expectantly. "Do you think after breakfast I could speak with your Headmaster?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see why not. I'll take you to Dumbledore's office after we're finished eating." It took Hermione a moment to realize why she had spoken in such a calmed manner.

_Of course… Dumbledore is still alive._

Walking into the Great Hall was an odd experience for Hermione. The tables were all where they normally are, and the smell of delicious food was thick in the air. But at the same time she felt like she was walking into a place that she had never been before. The faces were different. The voices were different. She looked toward the staff table. Even they were different.

"Come on," Lily motioned toward the Gryffindor table. "We'll sit with the crazy kids I like to call my fellow Gryffindors."

Lily led Hermione over to where Adeline was poking a blonde guy and giggling.

"Seriously Adeline, I'm trying to write an essay here," he said before he spotted Lily and gave her small smile. "Save me from your friend." Lily laughed before sitting down across from him and offering Hermione the seat next to her. She then stared at the boy with blonde hair in a rather stalker like fashion.

It took him a full two minutes before he noticed her never-ending gaze. He threw down his quill in a frustrated manner before saying in an agitated tone, "What?"

Lily smirked back at him before nodding toward Hermione. The boy's cheeks quickly went pink.

"I'm sorry, you must be the transfer. My name's Remus Lupin." Hermione felt herself tense before she reached out and shock his outstretched hand. _Professor Lupin was good looking. How awkward! _He really was quite the looker. He had choppy blonde hair that fell just above his blue eyes. And he had killer biceps…_No!_ Hermione quickly thought. _I refuse to lust after my future Professor._

"Hey Lilykins, is the new girl here yet? Oh, I think I see her! Oh she's kind of hot."

Hermione saw Lily grimace before she turned around and confronted the two mischief makers of her time. The infamous Sirius Black and James Potter.

Sirius grinned down at Hermione before he slipped into the seat next to her. She couldn't believe how different he looked. He was toned all over and totally tattoo free. And he had…_emo hair?_ The boy seriously had the coolest black fringe that Hermione had ever seen. She watched in shock as he flipped it away from his clear gray eyes so he could grab some pancakes.

"Leave her alone you guys, she just got here." Lily said, glaring harshly at James as he sat down across from Hermione. He too looked different then in the photos that Harry had shown Hermione. He had shaggy black hair that stuck up in all the right places, just like Harry's. In fact he looked identical Harry, from the lean muscles to the pale skin and simple glasses. But he had nice hazel eyes.

Hermione found herself looking back and forth between the two boys. Sirius noticed this and smirked between mouthfuls of pancake.

"She must be stunned by our incredible good looks," he said to James, who was drenching a pancake in syrup.

"Can we blame her? A good looking girl like that attracted to good looking lads like ourselves? It's only natural." James flashed Hermione a brilliant smile, and Lily snorted.

"Oh please," she said, "do you even know her name?" The boys looked at Hermione and it dawned on them that they, in fact, did not know her name.

"No, we don't know her name. But we would love to find out," said Sirius as he nudged Hermione and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at their amusing antics; they were just so bloody _charming._ "It's Hermione Granger. It's good to meet you Sirius Black and James Potter. You two are quite an entertainment."

It took her a moment to realize why everyone was giving her a quizzical look. _Of course!_ She inwardly smacked herself on the forehead. _I'm not supposed to know who they are! And I just said their bloody names._

Adeline was the first to speak. "I don't remember Lily and me ever mentioning these two. Funny that you know their names, are you perhaps, physic?" Her voice was chilling, and Hermione hoped she wouldn't question her any further.

"Um, well--," Hermione began, but Lily quickly interrupted. "I think you yourself mentioned them on the staircase, Adeline. Remember, you were talking about Sirius… again." Adeline fixed Lily with a horrible death glare but otherwise didn't say anything else.

Sirius sat up straighter as he turned and gave Adeline a sexy smile. "Talking about me, huh?"

"Piss off," Adeline growled as she stood abruptly and marched away from the table. Sirius faked a look of utter confusion. "Honestly, I don't understand why she's so moody; all I wanted was to talk."

Ignoring Sirius completely, Lily stood up and brushed the crumbs off her skirt before turning and making her way out of the Great Hall. Hermione watched her leave before looking down sadly at her unfinished pancakes. "I guess I should follow her."

"Don't worry," James said brightly as he forked Hermione's pancakes onto his plate. "I'll make sure to give them a nice home in my stomach for you."

Hermione got up and jogged quickly out of the Great Hall so she could catch up with Lily. She spotted her at the end of the stairs, her head propped in her hands. When she saw Hermione she stood with a small smile and motioned up. "You said you wanted to see the Headmaster right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, there are some things I need to…finalize with him."

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door to the Headmaster's office, terrified of who she might find inside. _What if this is some horrible joke? Highly unlikely, but what if?_

"You may come in," spoke a sickeningly familiar voice from the other side of the door. She took a deep breath, turned the doorknob and walked inside.

She couldn't remember whether or not she had ever actually been inside Dumbledore's office. _Well, there is a first time for everything. _

Dumbledore sat in his chair, calmly watching Hermione as she made her way toward him. He looked the same as Hermione had always remembered him, save the streaks of reddish brown in his beard. But he was still good old Dumbledore, complete with twinkle in eyes. He gave her a welcoming smile before gesturing toward the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Good morning Ms. Granger, please have a seat, for we have much to discuss." Hermione quickly obeyed, her eyes wide has she tried to grasp the fact that Dumbledore was in front of her, not dead.

"Now before you ask the multiple questions I'm sure you had in store for me, allow me to explain exactly why you're here." He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap, allowing himself to get comfortable.

"You may have noticed that you aren't in your normal time period, Ms. Granger." Hermione nodded slowly, her mouth slightly agape.

Dumbledore smiled before continuing. "I assure you that there is a reason why you are here. I am sure you know that Lily Evans and James Potter are the parents of the future Harry Potter, chosen one to defeat the Dark Lord. I'm also sure you know that if Harry is never born then there won't be anyone to defeat the Dark Lord—"

"But sir," Hermione interrupted, "he will be born; he will defeat the Dark Lord. I was kind of there when he did it…"

"Yes he will, if he is born." Dumbledore's voice had soften, and Hermione had a feeling something unpleasant was about to be told. "There is only one thing that is in the way of Harry's birth, and that is if his parents will fall in love and get married."

Hermione actually laughed at this. "But they do fall in love sir, everyone knows that." Her laughter died abruptly when she realized that Dumbledore wasn't joining in.

"They will not fall in love unless someone is there to work the magic on both sides. Ms. Granger I'm going to some this up for you, if Lily Evans and James Potter do not fall in love with each other by the time the semester is up, then they will never fall in love, and Harry won't be born. This means Ms. Granger that when you return to your proper time frame, that your world will be very different. The Dark Lord will reign and be more powerful then ever, and you will be down a best friend."

Hermione felt her mouth fall open as she stared at the Headmaster in disbelief. "So basically they have to fall in love or we all perish at Voldemort's hands," she muttered, her voice quivering. "But sir, who is responsible for making them fall in love?"

"'Making' is really such a strong word," he said, with much more happiness in his voice then the situation called for. "I think '**urging** them to fall in love' is much better.

"Well sir, who is going to URGE them to fall in love?" cried Hermione, feeling the panic rising swiftly inside her.

Dumbledore gave her all too pleasant smile before saying, "Aye, that's your job Ms. Granger."

Hermione about choked on her own saliva. "Me?" she squeaked in a high pitched voice.

Dumbledore nodded, grinning. "Yes. Is it not true that you have the habit of setting people up on dates and relationships in your own time?"

"Well, yes sir, but—"

"Then you are perfect for the job!" Dumbledore exclaimed happily.

"Sir, why can't you pick some one from, I don't know, this time frame maybe, to do the job?"

"Because you are incredibly clever Ms. Granger, if there is anyone able to complete this mission it is you. Plus, this is more personal to you then anyone else."

Hermione could barely believe her ears. "But sending me back in time? Don't you think that's a bit—"

"That…is to be explained at another meeting." Dumbledore stood up, smiling the entire time. "You may excuse yourself Ms. Granger."

"Um...well…alrighty then." Hermione stood quickly and rushed to the door, tripping on her way there. Closing the door behind her, she rushed down the stairs and out into the hallway. She paused for a moment, and leaned against the wall where she attempted to catch her breath.

_Okay, so I have two weeks to get two people to fall head over heels in love. And one just happens to hate the other. Yes, this will be a piece of delicious cake._

"Did everything go alright? Are you okay?" Lily, who had been waiting for her, was eying her with concern.

"Yes, I'm just peachy." Hermione muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Great, well since its Saturday, we can head outside and enjoy the sunshine," Lily said sweetly, once again completely oblivious to Hermione's real mood.

* * *

It really was a very pretty day, with the sun out and the Hogwarts students scattered about the grounds, doing random activities. Lily was leading them over to where Adeline was sitting under an oak tree with the Marauders.

Hermione barely realized what was going on around her as she sat underneath the tree, mulling over Dumbledore's words. This was not going to be easy. _Nope, not gonna be easy at all._ She was quietly watching James and Sirius toss Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans into each other's mouths, when a rather grand idea hit her. She didn't have to do this completely by herself. After all, one already loved the other.

"James," Hermione hissed, trying to get his attention. His head swiveled in her direction, and she tried not to laugh at his overly stuffed mouth of beans.

She creped closer to him and put her mouth beside his ear. Sirius started laughing. "OOO James is about to get some action!" Before James could move away and start laughing himself, Hermione made her move.

"How would you like to get Lily to fall in love with you? For her to love you as much as you love her?" She pulled away quickly, examining his face for a reaction.

He sat there and started at her for a moment before replying, "So it's that obvious, huh? Yes, that would basically be amazing." He turned toward Sirius, his face now absent of any happiness that it had been previously experiencing.

"Hermione and I are going to go on a…uh…walk." He stood quickly, offering Hermione a hand. As she stood she finally realized that the entire group was staring right at her. She felt her cheeks go crimson.

Adeline's head was cocked to the side, and she stared at them with the utmost curiosity. But she said absolutely nothing, which for some reason worried Hermione. _It's like she can see into the depths of my confused and terrified soul._ Averting her eyes from everyone Hermione turned and began to march away from the tree in the direction of the Forbidden Forest, praying that James was following her.

He was. "How do you know how I feel about Lily? I've only known you for like, three minutes." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and stared at the ground, obviously embarrassed.

"I just have skill I suppose," Hermione answered trying to sound relaxed, which she certainly was not. When he did not look up at her she decided to keep talking. "You seem like a nice guy, so I figured perhaps I could lend you my expertise and help you get a date."

James stopped abruptly and met Hermione's eyes in an intense gaze. Without a word he walked forward and pulled her into a sweet hug. When he pulled away he was grinning, as happy as a lark. "You're the coolest new girl in the history of new girls!" With a burst of energy he leaped in the air and started dancing around and a very humorous fashion. He then fell to the hard ground, laughing hysterically.

Hermione stared down at him, wondering what kind of emotional damage she had just done. _Is he insane or just hopeful?_

"Whatever you just planned, I hope you know that I am so in on it." Hermione looked up to see Sirius watching her and James, his arms crossed over his chest.

Before she could say 'there's really nothing going on', James popped up from the ground and proclaimed, "She's going to help me score a date with Evans!"

Sirius gave a snort of laughter, "Haven't we heard that one before?"

Hermione fixed him with her deadliest death glare. "Oh…right…you're…not kidding. My bad," h mumbled, shoving his hands inside his jacket.

James, still grinning, grabbed Hermione's hands, and insisted that they should twirl around like a bunch of idiots. He grabbed Sirius' hand too, but Sirius quickly jerked it away. "Sorry," he mumbled, "I prefer not looking gay in front of everyone in school."

Rolling his eyes James slumped back down on the ground. "When do we start getting her to fall for me? I'm already gorgeous; I'm already amazing at Quidditch; and I'm Head Boy. So I think the issue is all hers."

Hermione glared sternly down at him. "We'll start as soon as you stop acting like a pompous pig." With a fake cheery smile she turned and walked back to the castle, thinking hard.


	4. The Interesting Facts

**A/N: This shit is so _random._**

* * *

Hermione sat on one of the over sized couches in the deserted Common Room, scribbling furiously in a notebook she had found in her trunk. _Operation: Get Lily and James To Fall In Love, Get Married and Have a Sexy Kid Named Harry. _She felt the title was creative; too bad it was all she had so far.

"UURRRGGGG!" She tossed the notebook to the ground and lay down dramatically on the couch. _I need to know more about my two subjects before I can truly devise a plan._ She thought for a good five minutes before she heard voices coming through the portrait hole.

"I'm going to get my date with Lily! YAYAYAY!"

"If you do not stop shouting that then I am going to make you bleed." Hermione repressed a snort of laughter as she sat up and saw the joyful James and the enormously annoyed Sirius.

"Oh good, there you are," Sirius said as when he spotted Hermione. "If you don't make him shut up then I will make him shut up, and if I have to make him shut up then I will personally make sure James cannot father children."

James immediately hushed. "Party pooper," he muttered as he turned his attention to Hermione. He and Sirius stared at her expectantly.

Hermione cleared her throat before saying, "First things first, I need to get to know you and Lily a bit, why she hates you, why you love her. That sort of thing."

James stepped forward, a smug look on his face. "You won't figure out why Lily hates me. I know all things women, so if I can't figure it out, then neither can you."

Sirius let out a laugh. "_I know all things women, _says the boy who sits in his boxers singing to the Beatles because he can't get laid."

"Watch yourself, Black. Watch yourself," James growled at Sirius with clenched fists.

Though it proved a difficult task, Hermione was able to bite back her laughter before saying, "Hush you two. Now James, what do you enjoy doing?"

Before James could answer Sirius grabbed Hermione's hand and began leading her to the boy's staircase. "Why don't you just see our room? Then all things James will be explained."

"WHAT? I'm sorry, I don't think it's appropriate if I actually go—"

"Yeah, come see our room. Good idea Sirius."

With a pitiful whimper Hermione allowed herself to be dragged to what she was sure would be one of the most horrible experiences of her life.

She watched in repulsion as James swung open the door, revealing something scene in horror movies. Trying not to gag she stepped cautiously across the room, avoiding the dirty underwear that littered the floor.

"It smells like something has crawled up in here and died," she said bluntly, leaning against the wall.

"Thanks! We just put in air fresheners. You should have smelt it last week…" James plowed through the piles of molding clothes. _How can this be their natural habitat?_

"Here Hermione," James said brightly, patting a spot next to him on what she assumed was his bed. She hesitantly made her way over there and sat beside him.

"You're welcome to look at my stuff and get as much information of me as you like." Hermione nodded slowly before reaching down and looking through his backpack. After spending about ten minutes learning some…interesting things about James she heard Sirius groan.

"Do you have to? I really don't want a headache…"

"Stuff it Sirius. If I don't practice then I won't ever be any good." Hermione looked up to see what Sirius was fusing about.

There was Sirius, putting in some earplugs, and there was James clutching a guitar. She watched with growing interest as he began to strum a simple melody. Simple, but beautiful. Captivated, she listened as he began to sing out a string of words. His voice was rough and the words were common, but that didn't stop an idea from hitting Hermione.

_So he's a musician. I wonder if Lily likes musicians._

* * *

Hermione sat on her cushy bed, patiently waiting for Lily to get out of the bathroom. She was really too tired to complain about Lily taking _forever_ to take a silly shower. All she wanted to do was wash herself and go to sleep.

The door to the dormitory was flung open and in walked Adeline, who looked positively furious.

"I can't believe that stupid git!" She threw herself dramatically on the bed and screamed into her pillow.

Hermione couldn't help but feel curious. _I'm assuming boy troubles. _She sat up straighter and eyed Adeline, who was now angrily pulling a comb through her hair. Adeline paused. "Is Lily in the shower?" she asked exasperatedly.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes…and I'm next." Adeline glared at her, huffed, and then pulled her curtains around her, obviously miffed.

Lily chose that precise moment to come bustling out of the bathroom humming a cheerful tune, her wet hair wrapped in a towel. "All your's," she said to Hermione, who was thankful for the excuse to but distance between her and Adeline. She grabbed her pajamas and headed to the bathroom.

_Well, at least the bathroom hasn't changed_, she thought as she turned on the water. _I can't even begin to believe the day I've had. And James plays guitar? Since when?_

The hot water on her skin was able to relax her, but not completely. Her thoughts soon drifted to the Marauders and how pretty they were. There was Sirius with his emo hair, and there was Remus with his muscles…

Hermione yelped and quickly turned off the water. _If there is something I will not lower myself to doing, it's lusting after future professors while in the shower!_

* * *

Lily was sitting on her bed reading a book when Hermione sauntered out of the bathroom, staring at the floor in determination. _Just ask her._

"So…um...Lily…I was wondering...why…you hate…James…so much."

Lily's head jerked up, startled by the question. "Hate James? Oh no I don't hate the guy, I just find him so annoying that I could kill him."

"Basically hatred," Hermione said as she climbed in her bed.

"But I seriously don't hate him. I don't know. I mean, he's my friend, but he can be really arrogant sometimes. I don't know what to think about him….It's weird okay? By the way that question was really random." Lily sighed as she closed her book and put it on her bedside table.

"Do you find yourself attracted to musicians?" Hermione quickly asked, figuring she could find out more about Lily 'not hating' James a little later.

Lily raised an eyebrow and shook her head in amusement before answering. "Yeah they're okay. I'm definitely not into the whole I'm-in-a-band-so-worship-me-you-fools type guy, but if a he wrote a song for me then I guess I would find that somewhat attractive." She glanced suspiciously at Hermione for a moment. "Why?"

"Uh…I was just curious. Because you know James plays the guitar—"

Hermione could not finish her sentence because Lily had fallen out of her bed she was laughing so hard. "James? Guitar? You…can't…" The fact that she was gasping for air didn't stifle her need to continue laughing until tears strolled down her cheeks.

"You can't be serious," Lily had finally calmed herself down. "James IS NOT the type of guy you see on the corner playing guitar and flashing everyone the peace sign. No that is not James Potter in the least bit. Besides, could you picture James writing emotional lyrics and actually singing them to a girl?" She let out an involuntary giggle before turning off the light.

Deciding not to argue with her, or mention the fact that James really _did _write emotional lyrics and probably _would _sing them to her, Hermione just said, "Alrighty," and got under her covers. She closed her eyes and began to run through all the information that she had learned that day. She realized very soon that most of the information actually disturbed her in many ways, so she rolled over on her other side trying to clear her mind.

Just before sleep completely took over she thought of a boy with ginger red hair. She smiled at the gushy feeling she got when she remembered running her fingers through that hair, and his arms wrapped around her.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start around 3:51 in the morning. She groaned and pounded her pillow in frustration. Adeline snores made her actually wish Lavender was there instead. _At least Lavender doesn't snore like a bear with a cold._

She got up out of the bed and started to make her way toward the door.

"Oh Sirius…" Adeline mumbled in her sleep. "Yes I do…like that." Hermione let out a snort of laughter before hurriedly pulling open the door and closing it softly behind her. She didn't want to wake Adeline from her interesting dream.

She tiptoed down the stairs into the common room, figuring the dancing waves of the fire could lure her to sleep. She realized very quickly that she wasn't the only one with insomnia.

Sirius was sitting in a cushy chair directly in front of the fire, precisely where Hermione had planned to sit. She walked up and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"AAHH!" He jumped up and dropped the book he was reading. _Sirius reads?_

"WHO THE HELL— oh…it's you Hermione." He smiled sheepishly, scratching his head. "I guess you couldn't sleep too?" Embarrassed, he bent down and picked up his book.

"Yep," Hermione replied plopping down on the couch. Her eyes locked with his, and he quickly suppressed a yawn. "Well I'm going to go upstairs now. Guess the book did its trick, heh."

Hermione nodded and pulled a blanket around her, figuring she'd fall asleep on the couch.

"Hermione? Can I ask you a question?" Sirius was shifting his feet awkwardly.

"You just did, but sure."

He pulled in a deep breath before asking. "Why do you want to get Lily and James to go out so much? You barely know them, it still blows my mind that you actually caught on to James so soon…Although now that I think about it is kind of obvious how he practically drools over her," he chuckled at some memory before he went back to looking at Hermione.

"Well, it's hard to explain, but I just really feel that they would be a really good couple. But, don't you want to see James happy?" She pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"Yeah I do. But…" he sighed and shook his head, and Hermione cast him a look of suspicion.

"Is something wrong? Do you not want me to help them?"

He shook his head all too quickly, "No, no of course not. It's just…well…oh never mind." He gave her a weak smile before starting toward the stairs.

"Sirius?"

He cringed before saying, his back turned to her, "Yes?"

"You don't want them to be together do you?" She said it very softly, hoping she hadn't asked too much.

"It's much more complicated then that, Herm. I just don't want to end up alone," his voice cracked with emotion on the last word. Hermione slowly got up and headed toward him to give him a sweet hug.

"You won't end up alone," she lied almost inaudibly. She felt him hum with appreciation before he gently pulled away and headed upstairs. He paused at the top and muttered down toward her, "Thank you."

She slumped down on the nearest chair, fighting back tears. She remembered the Sirius that was to come, and as far as she knew, he really did end up alone. _Maybe I can play matchmaker for more then just Lily and James. Perhaps they're not the only ones that need to fall in love._


	5. The Popped Question

**A/N: I'm really getting a kick out of this. I should reread my old fics more often.**

* * *

Hermione had a funny dream that night on the cushy couch that was kind of by the fire. Sirius and James got in a seriously beastly duel with a delusional chocolate frog, complete with complex spells, jelly, and James repeatedly smashing his guitar on top of the frog. But that only angered the frog who jumped up and destroyed James and Sirius, and the rest of the world for that matter.

"Hermione! Wake up!" She felt someone trying halfheartedly to shake her awake. She mumbled something incoherent, still clinging to that ridiculous dream.

"Come on weirdo, it's time to wake up," Hermione heard someone say with sharpness. She opened her eyes and saw Adeline's sharp face staring down at her. She was fully dressed in some silly 70's get up that Hermione couldn't believe had been fashionable, even back then.

"I'm…getting up. See? Here I go…right up off this blasted couch…"

Adeline glared at her with her clear blue eyes. "Yet there you lay, unmoving." She flipped her hair and trotted away through the porthole. _Good morning to you too._

After a few moments of just laying there, Lily slid down the staircase railing and landed gracefully at the bottom of the staircase.

"Oh good, Adeline kind of sort of woke you up," she greeted cheerily. Hermione grunted in response and stood, taking her sweet time to stretch her stiff muscles.

Lily glanced at her watch with impatience. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go on to breakfast. I'll save you a seat, and some food." She slung her bag, witch she had been clutching in her right hand, over her shoulder and headed out of the portrait hole.

Stretching had done nothing to wake Hermione up, so she stumbled many times as she ambled slowly up the stairs. She paused at the door to her dorm room, staring longingly at the bed. _It's just so tempting…but I really shouldn't…I should go downstairs and…_YAWN…_kick the day off like everyone else._

She was pleased to find that underneath all the school wear in her trunk, there were some normal muggle clothes folded neatly at the very bottom. And they were all normal. _Well, for the 70s anyways_.

She found herself pulling on a light blue sweater and jeans, before letting out another massive yawn. _Why am I so tired?_ She pulled a comb through her loose curls and brushed her teeth before slowly going downstairs, her eyes half closed.

She finally reached the Great Hall with fifteen minutes left until breakfast was over. Most everyone had headed outside to enjoy another sunny day, but not Lily, Adeline and the Marauders. _I guess they are just weird…well…I __**know**__ they are just weird._

"Ah look, Sleeping Beauty finally got kissed back from the dead," Sirius exclaimed, a sly grin on his face, his pretty emo hair slightly covering his left eye. _Why does Sirius have emo hair? It's the 70s…_

Adeline rolled her eyes. "That was Snow White that died, not Sleeping Beauty, you dopewit."

Sirius glared at her, slightly offended. "Quit saying I'm on drugs! I'm tired of people accusing me of that!"

Lily snorted and Adeline put her head on the table, shaking it with frustration. "I wasn't accusing you of drugs Sirius," she said, her voice muffled by the table.

"Oh…but I thought I heard you say dope…"

"Just stop talking," Remus snapped playfully before patting the empty space next to him. "Here Hermione, you can sit next to me."

Hermione, who realized that she had just been standing there, quickly sat down and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

She was sitting there innocently enough when a crumbled up piece of parchment hit her smack in the forehead and landed in her lap. She looked up quickly, surprised that no one had really noticed except Sirius, who winked at her.

She opened it slowly and read it under the table.

_Hey, thanks a bunch for the talk we had last night. I know it was spontaneous, but it meant a lot. You're one funky monkey, and yes, that's a good thing._

_Huggles, Sirius_

_Aaww, well that was nice of him._ She looked up from the note and gave him a small smile. He merrily winkled at her again.

Another few minutes passed and Hermione busied herself with toast. Then, Lily suddenly spazzed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET WITH DUMBLEDORE TEN MINUTES AGO?"

James, who looked feared for his life, was staring up at Lily, who was quickly gathering her things. He stood up too, quite awkwardly, and scratched the back of his head.

"He told me about it yesterday. I guess I forgot to mention it to you—"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! IF WE GET IN TROUBLE THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! YOU HEAR ME? ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT!"

James nodded and hurried after Lily as she turned and sprinted toward the doors. She slid to a halt right before the exit and whirled around, her eyes locked on Hermione.

"YOU COMING?" she yelled, absolutely furious.

Hermione rushed after her, curious despite the fact that she felt as if she was intruding.

They were halfway towards Dumbledore's office when she heard breathing behind her. She whipped her head around and saw Sirius right behind her, his smile untouchable.

"Did you really think I would pass up the chance to miss all this entertainment?" he muttered, slightly out of breath from their running. "And to be behind you while you run…" he mumbled under his breath.

But Hermione heard, and immediately her cheeks went beet red.

* * *

Hermione sat with her hands folded in her lap, quietly watching the dramatic scene slowly unfolding before her in Dumbledore's office.

"That is a horrid idea! Do you know all the negative things that could happen if the school was to host something like that?" Lily huffed at James. The pissed redhead perched at the edge of her seat, giving fake smiles for the Headmaster and shooting death glares at James when Dumbledore wasn't looking.

James on the other hand had leaned back with his arms behind his head, quite relaxed, and smirking. Probably because he figured Dumbledore would go for his idea.

Sirius, who Lily couldn't believe had been allowed to sit in, sat in the chair next to Hermione, watching everyone curiously and munching on a bar of chocolate.

"Professor, I think it's a splendid idea. Everyone's leaving for the final time; some of us will never see each other again. So why not end this school year with a bang?" James declared earnestly to Dumbledore. "I don't see why having a little _ball_, as you say, is such a 'horrid' idea."

"I'll tell you why," Lily spat nastily. "You two are just looking for a reason to have an after party in the common room, where you can get completely smashed!"

James batted innocent eyes. "Now why would I do that when I can technically have a party in the common room and get smashed anytime I wanted? No Lily dear, this is for the sake of all Seventh Years. I'm just looking out for the people." Sirius let out an agreeing whistle and tossed James a piece of chocolate. "Thank you my brother," James muttered, biting into it. "Thank you."

Lily's eyes narrowed to the point where it looked painful. "Professor, you can't be buying this." She looked at him with blind hope, and then glanced at Hermione as if seeking back up. Realizing what everyone was thinking, she grabbed a handful of the complementary jelly beans on Dumbledore's desk and shoved them ruefully into her mouth, scowling darkly.

Dumbledore, who had been watching the spectacle from behind is spectacles, smiled lightly as he leaned forward and rested his hands on his desk. "I think that a Seventh Year Ball is a delightful idea!" James grinned. Lily choked. "As long," he continued, "as it is done with taste." He looked at James and Sirius with twinkling eyes. "That means the mischief needs to be kept low key."

"Yes sir!" James and Sirius exclaimed in unison. James cleared his throat, about to make a final speech. "You have my word sir that nothing disgustingly inappropriate or bad will go down during the Ball. And Sirius and I will personally make sure that no alcohol is given to minors, like Lily here."

You're a minor too," Lily growled. She thrust pleading looks in Dumbledore's direction, but his pleasant expression was unwavering, causing her shoulders to slump forward in defeat.

"This is all allowed on a few conditions," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "The first condition is that only Seventh Years are permitted to attend the dance, no exceptions. The second condition is that Lily is allowed to pick the theme of the dance, which you will have to do quickly Ms. Evans because people will need to know what to wear according to the theme, and the Hogsmeade trip is this Saturday. The third condition is that you Mr. Potter are responsible for finding musical entertainment, which must be clean." James looked disappointed. "The forth condition is you must let myself or another teacher know exactly what you have planned for everything. The fifth and final condition is that there is absolutely no alcohol permitted within a ten mile radius of the Ball."

Sirius' eyes widened with terror. "But sir—"

"No 'buts'. Those are my conditions and they **will **be followed if you want to have this Ball."

Sirius opened his mouth to argue more, but James held up his hand and shook his head. He looked quite pleased with himself. "We can find a way around the alcohol thing," he whispered under his breath as he and Sirius both stood up, preparing to leave.

"Thank you for your time, Professor," Lily said politely as she walked stiffly to the door. Hermione stood; ready to follow her, when Dumbledore spoke. "If I could speak with you for just a moment, Ms. Granger, if you don't mind."

Hermione nodded and sauntered to the front of his desk. The door closed softly behind them, leaving them their privacy.

Dumbledore waited a moment, making sure no one was listening by the door before turning his full attention to Hermione. "How are things with the two of them, Ms. Granger?"

_It hasn't even been 24 hours. _"Pretty swell. I found out Lily doesn't hate James, and that James plays guitar, which I thought was rather surprising."

He nodded his head. "How curious….I'm going to be honest with you Ms. Granger. I do not like this party idea, because I know that is exactly what it will end up being. But I am hoping that it will assist in your mission." _My mission, I'm a secret agent now apparently. _

"This coming week and Hogsmeade weekend will be very interesting I should like to think." Dumbledore chuckled at something that he thought was amusing before nodding to the door. "You may take your leave now Ms. Granger. Thank you for your time."

Hermione let herself out and walked down the staircase, wondering how she was going to convince Lily to go to this dance thingy with James. _Because I __know__ that will come up very soon._

She was surprised to find that Sirius was waiting for her to the right of the exit to Dumbledore's office. He looked at her expectantly.

"So..," he said nonchalantly. "What did Dumbledore have to tell you?"

Hermione gulped. _Would it be awkward to tell him…yes. What do I say?_

"He just asked me if we ever had dances and stuff at my old school. I said we had one when I was in my fourth year. It sucked."

Sirius laughed nervously, and Hermione was suddenly suspicious. "Look Hermione quick question. Before any other guy snags you…and I know we have two weeks…but…will you attend the dance on my arm?"

_OH POO! _


	6. Revenge of Vanilla Caramel Blast

About one thousand different things rushed through Hermione's mind. _CRAP! Should I say no? Yes? What about Ron? What about Lily and James? He's Harry's future godfather for pete's sake…ew._

"Hermione?" Sirius' voice cut through her panic and she couldn't help but meet her gaze with his. He had the most adorably hopeful expression ever. _How do I say no to that? Aw man, this sucks._

"I don't know Sirius, I mean I don't know you all that well…" She was hoping he would take the hint…

He did. "We can just go as friends or something," he said quickly. "Please? Because you are just so amazing…"

_Or something, he's really laying it on thick isn't he? _Hermione sighed. "Alright then, I suppose we can go as friends." She had just made a start around Sirius so she could head back to Lily when he let out a shout of glee. He gently picked her up and swung her around carefully in the air, making sure to sweetly place her back down.

He smiled sheepishly. "Thanks. Trust me; I'm a barrel of fun." He gave her some funky little salute before whirling around and sprinting off. He was surprisingly fast.

_If Hogwarts had a track team he would be their star. Dumbledore is right, these next two weeks are going to be insane._

"And he just picked you up and twirled you around? What a little annoyance," Adeline pouted. It was Sunday evening and Sirius had already had the word spread about Hermione being his date to the now infamous Ball, courtesy of James, Remus, and Peter.

"Oh get over it already," Lily snapped, digging a spoon into her gallon of ice cream. Her loss at the Head Girl/Boy meeting was a cause for mourning. "If you wanted to go with him so bad you should have asked him your own self," she mumbled through a mouth full of Vanilla Caramel Blast.

"But you don't understand!" Adeline wailed dramatically. "I can't just _ask _him to the ball…dance…thing. That's against the ways of feminism." She collapsed back onto her bed, her chocolate waves billowing about her head. Hermione frowned. _I wish my hair would stay that perfect when I dramatically fall backwards._

"I mean," Adeline continued, "he barely even knows _her._ This is so unfair."

Hermione fought the urge to smack her. "The '_her' _is right here. Honestly, if it's bothering you this much I'll tell him that he should ask someone else, primarily you."

Adeline looked as if Hermione really had smacked her in the face. "And break his heart? Do you realize how vulnerable he is right now? Have you seen his new haircut? That haircut is what _emotional _people wear!"

Hermione couldn't take it any more. She threw her head back and let a booming laugh escape. In fact Hermione started to laugh so hard that staying upright on her bed became impossible. She was soon on the floor, tears streaming down her face. "Tell me something, do you really grasp what you're saying? You sound idiotic; no wonder he's not into you."

Adeline's perfectly sculpted jaw was set in anger, but as she opened her mouth to retort Lily popped in.

"Don't even bother Adeline. You won't win this one because **you** arethe one being a prick. Not Hermione and not Sirius either. So just shut up." Lily slammed the now empty ice cream container down on her nightstand and glared at Adeline in a very intimidating manner.

Adeline let out an insulted huff before getting up and fleeing the room, making sure to slam the dormitory door as loud and hard as she possibly could.

Lily shook her head as she began to climb under her bedcovers. "I don't know what has crawled up her pants this time, but I **do **know that I am tired of her bitching about nothing," she growled. Obviously Lily wasn't over the Ball thing yet, because she mumbled something very rude under her breath about James before turning off her bedroom light.

Hermione turned off her own light and began to shift around, attempting to find that perfect place and a nice cool spot under the sheets to put her feet. She closed her eyes and stared at the blankness of her eyelids. _Amazing how exhausted I was this morning but now I can't even find closing my eyes all that enticing. _

It had been at least forty five minutes later, and Hermione had just been drifting off when Lily suddenly turned on the light. Hermione squinted and pulled the blanket over her eyes.

"Sorry," Lily whispered. "But I just had the best idea!"

She paused, waiting for Hermione's reply to make sure she was even awake.

"Shoot," Hermione mumbled, hoping that this was important.

"I have the perfect way of keeping an eye on James during his stupid Ball." She giggled almost evilly.

Hermione sat up quickly, a tad concerned for Lily's sanity. "What's with the laugh?"

But Lily merrily grinned widely before announcing, "I am going to make James my date, and that way I can keep an eye on him and make sure he and Sirius don't do anything retarded! I am bloody brilliant!"

_The world has officially gone askew._

"Oh my goodness, that is so gross!"

The shout startled Hermione so much that she leapt sideways, banging her head into the headboard. Besides the pain that stabbed her head, she immediately noticed two things. The first was that there was an unpleasant smell lingering through the air, and the second was that the bathroom door was open, allowing light to flood into the otherwise dark room.

Adeline was standing in the bathroom doorway, having returned to the room after Hermione had fallen asleep. She had her hand raised to cover her nose, and the melodramatic look on her face was enough to make Hermione want to laugh. Except she was too busy covering her own mouth and nose with her own hands.

Lily's bright red hair could be spotted hovering over the toilet. _Apparently Vanilla Caramel Blast has come back for revenge._

Lily suddenly heaved and the disgusting sound of vomiting sliced though the silence. Hermione winced, and Adeline seemed to decide that sticking around wasn't in her job description as 'Best Friend'.

Hermione waited a moment, to see if Lily was finished with her, well, emptying of the stomach.

She wasn't.

Hermione grimaced when Lily violently heaved again, and felt her own stomach lurch when she heard a small splatter. She grabbed her wand, which was stationed on her nightstand and walked purposefully into the bathroom, her nose pinched.

She was pleased to find that Adeline had had the decency to pull Lily's hair back for her, but one glance at Lily's face showed that Adeline didn't have the guts to do anything else. Or rather, considering the situation, lack of guts.

Hermione quickly grabbed a small towel, soaked it in warm water, rung it out, and handed it to Lily, who was done being sick for the moment. As she cleaned her face off Hermione leaned over and flushed the toilet and quickly inspected the surrounding area for any spills. For the most part Lily's aim was good, except for the small dribble of 'yuck' on the floor.

Hermione gave her wand a twirl and the splatter disappeared. The smell was still permeating throughout the air, so she placed her hand back over her mouth to keep her own nausea in check.

Lily looked up dazedly at Hermione, her cheeks flushed from either sickness or embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she slurred. With a groan she leaned forward and grabbed the edges of the toilet, aiming her mouth and heaving again.

Hermione turned around and fixed her gaze on the shower in front of her, her eyes closed, concentrating on not being sick herself.

Needless to say, she spent the rest of the night making sure Lily got everything out of her system.

It was eight in the morning, and Lily, through much persistence from Hermione, was lying in bed. "But I need to go to class today, I have a Charms examination. I've been studying for days," she grumbled, making useless attempts to get out of the bed.

Hermione, who was fully dressed in her uniform, shook her head. "You're sick, you need to rest. You had a, well, tiring night. Plus, what if you started getting sick in class? That wouldn't be insanely nasty or anything. I'm sure everyone would pleasantly brush the puke off their parchments."

Catching her sarcasm Lily narrowed her eyes. "Fine, just make sure Adeline or Remus gets my homework for me. I cannot get behind."

Hermione nodded. "I'll make sure that someone gets your assignments. I'll check back up around lunchtime. Feel better okay?" She turned and began to head toward the door; breakfast would be over before long.

"Wait."

"Yes?" Hermione said, her hand already on the doorknob.

"Could you maybe do me a favor? You see…I haven't forgotten my flabbergasting idea from last night…"

Not liking the tone of her voice Hermione turned around slowly to face her.

"I want to you to go ahead and ask James to the ball for me. You know, as my date and all."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you just ask him tomorrow? I'm sure one day won't hurt."

A look of panic crossed over Lily's sickly face. "No! You don't realize what a catch James is," she said, frowning. "Some annoyingly beautiful girl is bound to ask him today." The acid in her tone was unmistakable.

_She does have a point. Girls are desperate. _She sighed, defeated. "I don't see why I can't go ahead and ask him for you…"

With as triumphant a smile as you can get when you've just vomited four pound of ice cream in the past five hours Lily said, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." And with that, Hermione finally left for breakfast, hoping she hadn't missed it.

Hermione's stomach grumbled loudly, and even though she was in the back of the classroom just about every head swiveled back to give her a reproachful look.

Sirius and James, who were on either side of her, just snickered. "That's what you get for missing breakfast," Sirius said lowly to her.

"I told you, I was helping Lily. She was really sick you know." Hermione looked down at the notes she was taking. She wasn't even technically a student there, not yet anyways, but she was still taking consistent notes. This amused and astonished James and Sirius very much. The lazy bums were stretched out as much as allowed in the back of the class, there eyes glazed over from not getting enough sleep. _And the reasons why they haven't gotten enough sleep I don't have the courage to ask about._

She was a little surprised to know that Professor Flitwick's beard had once been a maple brown. She had to admit, she liked his silvery beard from her time much better. It made him seem less harsh.

Finally the bell rang, shocking James and Sirius out of their slumbers. It was now their free period, and then lunch. She followed them out of the classroom and was surprised at the jealous looks she got from a multitude of girls.

"Um James?" Hermione questioned hesitantly as they strolled toward a large oak tree by the Black Lake. She had figured out that this was Marauder/Lily/Adeline Hang Out Spot.

"Hhmm?" James turned his head to look at her, his expression absentminded. _He's been out of it all day._

Hermione sucked in a calming breath. "Lily wanted me to ask you something, because you know she's sick and everything."

"Okay. What is it?"

"She wants to know if you would be interested in attending the Ball with her. As in a date. A real one. I think."

Surprise. Confusion. Complete shock. Pure unadulterated joy. It was like a lightshow of emotions on James Potter's face. His face erupted in an ear to ear grin. And then…it totally went blank. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. And he…well…he fainted.

Hermione and Sirius both watched as he randomly fell backward, landing only inches away from the water. And then the hilarity ensued.

Sirius was sprawled out onto the grass clutching his sides, tears coming like a waterfall from his eyes, roaring with laughter. "He just freaking fainted!" he gasped.

After the initial shock of someone fainting over being asked out, Hermione doubled over herself, this being one of the funniest things she had ever witnessed. She was laughing so hard no sound was coming out of her mouth, and when she finally breathed it was an obnoxious squeak-shriek.

"What the…?" They both turned to see a stunned Remus staring down at James' from. "Did I just see him faint?"

All either of them could do was laugh, and Remus' brow creased with worry.

But there was no need, James aroused soon. He fumbled around for his glasses, which had fallen off in his quest for the ground. He put them on and slowly looked up at them. "Is it…did Hermione really just say that Lily…HOLY CAT'S MEOW!"

This caused a fresh cascade of laughs from everyone, including people nearby who had overheard the sudden outburst.

James, still in shock, slowly stood up, not even bothering to brush the dirt off his butt. He then proceeded to walk towards the castle, his stride lengthening with every step.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sirius shouted after him.

Without even turning around, James shouted back," To write the happiest most awesome song ever!"


	7. Hogsmeade Escapade

The rest of the week passed uneventfully, unless you were James. He of course spent all his time going around and bragging to anyone who would listen about how adorable Lily's shy smile looked when she asked him to the ball. Give them an inch and they take a mile…

Everyone was enjoying their breakfast before they all headed off to Hogsmeade. Well okay, not _everyone._ Pretty much everyone of the female gender who was a seventh year was in a state of panic. Even Hermione was feeling the pressure.

_I have no money, how on earth am I going to be able to buy myself a dress? Thanks a lot Dumbledore, you are so awesome for sending me to the past plain ass broke. Oh! My language. Damn those Marauders and their potty mouths. Ah shit..._

Hermione's hand flew up and smacked her in the mouth. She glared furiously down at her half eaten plate of breakfast entrees and scrunched up her napkin in her other hand. She had noticed lately that this new era had begun to alter her perception of everything around her. _A week ago I would have flipped out if anyone cursed around me, and now I'm going around thinking these words like they mean nothing. What's going on with me? Since when was my life some lame, uncreative soap opera? And why is it called a 'soap opera'? I'll be damned if I've ever heard anyone sing on any of those shows. There I go again saying naughty words…_

"Hermione?" Sirius' voice interrupted her thoughts. She raised her eyes to discover that everyone was watching her with quizzical expressions plastered on their faces. James smirked and whispered loudly, "It must be the eggs; they did put in a little too much cheese you know."

Sirius smirked to himself. "If the eggs are starting to make you experience bodily functions that make you uncomfortable, then maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey and ask for a Relief Potion." The boys at the table erupted in lazily covered snickers, each amused deeply by the words 'bodily' and 'functions' in such a close vicinity to the other.

"Hardy har-har Sirius. You are so funny that you just make me want to _die._" Lily was poking her waffles with little enthusiasm. Food in general had held little interest to the poor redhead over the past few days. She winced as the smell of syrup came crawling up her nostrils. "I better stop," she muttered, pushing her plate away and taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "I can't wait for the butter beer." She smiled, probably thinking of the warm liquid seeping into her body. She sighed happily.

"Lily, you look high." James was watching her with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. Lily tensed. "Oh shut it Potter."

He rested his chin on his hand and wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. "Tisk tisk, so harsh this morning aren't we my wonderful flower." His eyes glazed over dreamily, and heaven knows what on earth he was thinking.

"Someone should probably restrain me," Lily spat as she began feeling around for her butter knife. "Because I am going to stab his stupid face in such a rapid manner that I promise you it will set records!" She found her knife and began to jab it threateningly in James' direction.

The idiot only smirked. "I'll consider it a love stab my dear. Please make a mental note that I also enjoy love bites." Lily's eyes widened and she seriously would have done something to injure James when everyone suddenly got up and started moving around.

_James! Stupid prick, now I have to do damage control. _Hermione grabbed Lily's arm and stood her up before she could do him any real damage. "Now Lily, don't want to mutilate your date's face before the ball now do you?" she whispered under her breath.

Lily gently pulled herself away from Hermione's grasp. "Like that wouldn't stop him from going down the Dating Path of Terror." She glared down at her school shoes, and Hermione could almost feel her angry hum. _I hope she forgets about this when we get into Hogsmeade._

All the seventh years made their way out onto the front grounds of Hogwarts. The sun was starting to creep into the sky and the warm June air was comforting. _It's almost like being back in my own time. _She sucked in a deep breath of the fresh air, and for a moment, it felt as if Ron was standing next to her with a little too much cologne on, not Sirius. _The guy who will end up alone._

Hermione winced at the thought. She opened her eyes and glanced over at the young man standing next to her, his swooshy hair blowing around a bit it the sweeping wind. She remembered the promise she had made to herself a few nights ago. Lily and James would **not **be the only ones who will benefit from her sudden appearance in the past. No, she was determined to help Sirius find someone, even if it was only for a little while.

She felt someone's hand sweetly intertwine with her own and give a small squeeze before letting go, and she sighed, knowing that Sirius had a hard road ahead of him. The beautiful early summer's day now seemed bleak.

"Oh look, it's the carriages. Come on everyone lets go get ourselves one," suggested Remus. He seemed to have picked up on the sudden mood change and wanted to salvage the fact that this was Hogsmeade and everyone was getting to shop for the end of the year ball. "Come on you guys, cheer up. It's our last trip to Hogsmeade. Let's make it count!"

"Moony is right!" James grabbed Lily's hand and began to lead, or well, drag her towards the horseless carriages that waited for them further onto the grounds. Lily glared at the way James' fingers were gripping hers, but suddenly her face relaxed and she turned around and sent up a reassuring shout of agreement. "Come on Adeline and Hermione, we have dresses to purchase!"

* * *

"James, you are not being sneaky. I know that that is your hand you little pervert."

James mouth dropped before slowly pulling his hand away from Lily's bottom area. He cleared his throat, "Sorry, it has a mind of its own really…"

"I think I could make a new crayon color called James' Blush. Your face really is turning the loveliest shade of red," Sirius pointed out, his face taking on a fake contemplative expression. James gave an embarrassed smile before folding his hands and placing them firmly behind his head, making a show of flexing his biceps in front of Lily.

As amusing as this carriage ride was, there was only one person who Hermione could not completely pull her attention away from. _I can't believe I forgot all about someone who plays such an important role in everyone's future._

Peter Pettigrew was crunched up against the door, his hands tucked under his lap, his eyes glazed over from some distant thought. His blonde hair had a bed head appeal to it and his strong jaw was clenched. Obviously coming to Hogsmeade was not his idea. Hermione had always been told that he wasn't a very good looking boy, but that is where she disagreed. No, his looks didn't equal to any of his other Marauder friends, but by no means was he ugly. Handsome in a refined way maybe, he didn't take on any of his future rat like similarities.

Hermione let her head droop, trying not to let anyone else see the tears that had weld up in the back of her eyes. _Everyone's futures are so austere. How can anyone stand this? None of these people deserve their fate. I can't believe that some of these very people are going to be murdered heartlessly. _

"Oh lookey! We are here," said James, a bit of the humiliation he had felt earlier left over in his voice.

The door was opened and Peter tumbled out, but quickly got to his feet before anyone could so much as snort. He brushed some of the grime off his robes before starting off toward The Three Broomsticks.

"The little bugger didn't even wait for the rest of you boys," observed Adeline as she allowed Remus to help her out of the carriage. She looked around and the announced, "Lily, we can get our dresses from the charming shop over there." Without waiting to see if Lily would follow, she began to stroll in the direction of which she had gestured.

Lily stared longingly at The Three Broomsticks. "Butter Beer…" She reached out toward it, as if she could will a drink to come soaring out of the pub and into her outstretched hand. Well, technically she could, but that's beside the point.

James perked up immensely at the mention of butter beer. Staring at the ground, he reached up and scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "How about Sirius, Remus and I go and get some drinks for everyone, and then we will come bring them to you at that dress shop, which admit tingly, kind of weirds me out."

"Going into a dress shop should weird you out, you're a straight man for heaven's sake," mumbled Sirius, loud enough for everyone to hear. He paused. "Unless of course there is something that you should confess to us…"

"Shut up," James huffed, as he started to turn and walk towards the pub. Sirius chuckled and followed him. Remus shook his head before he too started after James.

* * *

The dress shop smelled vaguely of vanilla and feet. Hermione had no idea why the shop smelled this way, and she didn't feel like bringing it up in the conversation that Lily and Adeline were having, which was fittingly about dresses.

"They don't have a damn thing here that I could actually wear!" cried out Adeline in frustration. The shop keeper, a plump woman with bleached blonde hair and a bad perm was eyeing Adeline in annoyance, but otherwise was trying to do her best to please her melodramatic customer.

"Why don't you try this one deary?' She held out a gorgeous pale pink dress that was scoop neck and hit just in the mid calf area. It would look glorious with Adeline's fair skin, blue eyes, and chocolate curls. But Adeline wouldn't hear of it.

"I'm sorry, but pink isn't very me. Why don't you try making yourself useful and staying out of my way?" Adeline pushed the dress away impatiently and began to sort through another rack of formal gowns. "None of these will do," she hissed though gritted teeth.

"Take a breather Adeline. It's just a dress after all. That pink dress really would look lovely on you." Lily was lazily looking through dresses on her own, every once and awhile looking out the window to see if James and the others were on their way with everyone's drinks. Adeline gave a huff before grabbing the dress and heading toward the fitting rooms, the shop keeper trailing behind warily.

Hermione hadn't really found a dress of her liking either, but that was because she wasn't really searching for one. She had too much on her mind to be able to concentrate picking out a silly dress. _I'm not sure what I should do. _She tugged with irritation on a dress sleeve. _How am I going to make this all end right?_

The shop door jingled as it swung open, revealing James, Sirius and Remus, each with an armful of butter beers. Hermione chuckled as they all paused and sniffed the air and Sirius mouthed, "Cookies and old shoes?"

"_Accio butter beer!_" Lily reached out and caught her drink and in a moment had the cap popped off and was guzzling it down. After the first long draw she pulled away and let out a whooshing breath. "I already feel better."

"Did you find a dress?" said James, who was holding up a skimpy golden number that came complete with a small pocket on the skirt, and a very low cut top. "Because if you didn't…" he trailed off leaving little to imagine. Lily walked over and smacked him across the head and gestured toward the rack. James grinned sheepishly and put it back.

Someone nudged Hermione's side. "Did you find anything you like?" Sirius asked. He frowned when he noticed that Hermione wasn't even carrying anything to try on. He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly a loud shriek reverberated around the room. Adeline came barreling out of the fitting rooms, looking furious.

"How dare you suggest such things!" she screeched, flinging the shop door open and storming out. The door clamored loudly behind her, the little bell ringing. The shop keeper huffed and mumbled, "It's not my fault you needed a larger size, spoilt wench." She muttered other rude things under her breath before she returned behind the cashier's desk.

* * *

Thirty five minutes later and Lily still had not found a dress she had liked. Hermione had found a dress, but there was no way she was going to be able to afford it. It was a beautiful all black dress with a corset like top and a flowing skirt underneath. It would have suited her well, but she had put it back on the rack quickly when she spotted the price tag.

"No, that won't do," Lily shook her head as the three Marauders pulled out random dresses in Lily's size. It was getting to the point where no one was really caring anymore. "Can't you just pick something?" Remus requested tiredly.

Lily sighed. "It's a lost cause, why don't we just go."

Most everyone had turned to leave when James cried out "Wait!" He pulled out a stunning mint green dress. It was a halter top that was floor length, girly but sultry, a very Lily dress. Her eyes widened when she saw it, and with a squeal she ran over, grabbed it, and rushed to the fitting room. It was only a moment later when another happy shriek rang out from the enclosed space.

She ran out of the room and over to the cashier's desk, and with a smile paid for her ball dress.

* * *

That evening in the common room Hermione sat but the fire, reading a book Lily had let her borrow. Something large and plastic landed by her side, causing her to jump. She put the book down and looked at the shopping bag. _What on earth? _She reached her hand inside and immediately felt lacey fabric. She let out a small gasp as she pulled out the long black dress that she had had to put aside.

"What the hell?" she spoke wistfully. She stood up and held the dress up against her; she hadn't tried it on or anything. But it looked as if it would fit her.

"I saw you gazing at it, so…well… I thought I would just…Hermione?" Sirius was leaning against the stair post, his hands clenching and unclenching. _Poor guy is nervous that I won't like it._

Hermione couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her face. "This was so nice of you. You didn't have to do this you know." She folded the dress up neatly and put in bag in the bag.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah well I noticed you hadn't picked anything out, and you kept looking at that dress so I thought I would get it for you. Its not like I don't have the money to burn," he said softly.

Hermione put her a hand to her mouth, honestly surprised. _This was so sweet of him. I wish he would turn into his dog form so I could huggle him._ _Oh well, I might as well huggle him while he's a human. I'm sure he appreciates that more._

"You're amazing. Thank you so much." And with that Hermione walked over and gave Sirius a big old hug, and ruffled his emo hair playfully. "Hey I'm not a dog," he laughed, which made Hermione laugh too, though she couldn't quite get the image of the future Sirius out of her mind. _I cannot fail. I will not fail._


	8. So Sick

Lily tapped her quill impatiently on the study table in the Gryffindor Common Room. She looked up at Hermione with tired, nervous eyes. "Ask me another question," she begged, exhausted.

It was Wednesday, the Ball was in three days, and not only was everyone panicking about how they would present themselves and their dates, but N.E.W.T.S was this week as well. Lily had been subtly studying by herself ever since Hermione had arrived, but now that the exams were upon them, she felt the need to stop complete strangers and ask them what, exactly, was the third ingredient that went into a Love Potion. Only Hermione was able to give her a straightforward answer, which made her Lily's ideal study partner.

However, they had been studying all week, every moment of every day, taking time only to take the exams themselves. "Tomorrow is Transfiguration and Potions." Lily gripped the edge of her seat so hard that her knuckles not only turned white, but looked as if they were about to simply break. "That's two of the hardest classes." She let out an involuntary sob.

"How long have you been studying?" Hermione asked, shuffling through her Transfiguration book, looking for a decent question to ask.

"Nearly eight weeks," Lily whispered, sounding terrified. Hermione clucked her tongue. _I would have started studying all my notes over ten weeks ago. Thinking of notes, I wish I had mine, certainly would have made things quite a bit easier._

"Could you speed it up?" Lily snapped. "I need to have as much information in my brain as possible!" She gulped loudly, taking a swig from a glass of water she had sitting by her Potions notes. She then began to tremble.

"What if I fail… most important day in school career… surprise questions… death!" She put a hand to her heart, trying to steady herself.

"Take a deep breath Lily, we still have 'Dogs Into Lace Pillows 101' to look over! This is why we study more then seven weeks," Hermione instructed crisply. It was nice to feel like the most intelligent one again. Plus all this studying was helping her get a head start on her own N.E.W.T.S studies back home. _Even if it is only November in my time._

"Yes, yes, alright. Just ask me the question will you?" Lily's voice had finally calmed down, but she herself still looked frazzled. Hermione had just opened her mouth to ask her question when she was interrupted.

"Lily Flower! How is your studying going? Just finished myself." James had come sliding down the staircase banister that led to the boy's dormitories. With a happy grin he plopped himself down on the other side of Lily, and began to look through her Potions notes with half interest.

"**DON'T TOUCH THOSE, YOU'LL LEAVE FINGERPRINTS!**" Lily screeched, causing Hermione to spill ink all over her practice questions and James to fall out of his seat, landing on his arse.

"Fingerprints? I wasn't planning on murdering you or anything," he murmured, trying to get in a laugh. He pulled himself back up into his chair, but kept a wary eye on Lily all the same.

Lily's bottom lip began to quiver. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want the ink to be smeared," she choked before breaking down into dry sobs. James raised an eyebrow in alarm, but Hermione sighed with impatience. "Come on Lily, we're nearly there. Just a few more topics and then we can move on to—"

"Hermione," James all but growled, "maybe I should help her study from now on. I think you are just a little too _pushy_."

Lily's head flew up, her eyes red. She pointed an accusing finger at Hermione. "Don't you _**dare **_leave me at this moment Hermione Granger, or I swear, **I swear…"** She then broke off into muffled wails again.

But Hermione could tell that Lily had had enough. She cleared her throat, making sure she had Lily's attention. "Maybe I really should take my leave; I think you've had plenty of information jabbed into your brain for one night." Lily took a shaky breath before nodding, "Okay then."

Hermione stood up and made her way to the couch, a bit relieved to finally have time to do a bit of pleasure reading. _Now I can discover what Bella and Edward are up to without any interruptions…_

She flipped open her book and had just settled down with a blanket when…

"**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!**" Lily had shoved back her seat and stood up clumsily, which resulted in knocking over her glass of water. Her emerald eyes burned of fury, and her fists were clenched at her sides.

James just looked simply terrified.

"**FOR THE PAST SEVEN YEARS YOU HAVE DRIVEN ME INSANE!**" Lily's voice had risen even higher, and Hermione wondered whether or not this was about him disrupting her cramming, or about something that she had been hiding from everyone.

"Well I'm glad to know that I seem to be driving you somewhere." James said. He had a smirk on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"That. Is. It." Lily's voice had now gone dangerously quiet, and Hermione shivered apprehensively. _Well this isn't going to be good._

Lily stood up straighter, grabbing the edge of her chair for support. She sucked in a deep breath. "I am sick of you James Potter. I'm sick of the way you speak to me, the way you look at me, the way you _don't _look at other girls. I'm sick of the way you give me pet names, I'm sick of the way you make me laugh when I don't want to laugh, and I'm sick of the way you say my name when you're trying to calm me down—"

"Lily…" James began, his eyes searching hers in a kind of panic that Hermione had never seen exclude from him before.

But Lily cut him off. "JUST LIKE THAT! I'm sick of that. I'm sick of the way your hair falls in your eyes, and the way you used to treat everyone like they were scum. I'm just sick of you James! I'm tired of everything you've put me through these past years. The pranks, the tricks, even the times when you 'defended me'! I'm tired of everything!" Her voice lowered into a threat. "Do you realize how happy I'm going to be when I am able to forever cut you away from my life? Monday couldn't come any sooner."

Hermione dared to glance at James. She was very surprised to find that his jaw was clenched in anger, and his lips curved into a twisted smile. He laughed without any amusement. "Cut me away from your life? How exactly do you plan to do that Evans? Are you just going to completely toss away the fact that we have been friends for the past two years?"

Lily's eyes narrowed. "There are plenty of ways to forget you, Mr. Potter. But please, if you have any ideas of how I can get you to go away faster, share them with me."

James' eyes had the appearance of being frozen over. "So it's going to be like that then," he announced bitterly. "You're just going to disregard everything that we've been through and attempt to forget about me once we leave Hogwarts, just because of a couple of pranks and horny remarks?"

"**A COUPLE?**" Lily shouted furiously. Angry tears had begun to pour from her emerald eyes.

"Alright a lot!" James snapped defensively. "But it was always all in good fun! But why does that matter now, you've always seemed not to mind too much! Why are you suddenly turning on me?"

"**BECAUSE I'M **_**SCARED!**_" Lily cried. James' expression softened immediately, and he looked as if he wanted to close the space between the two if them.

"Look James," Lily sighed, before he could say anything, "I just want you to leave me alone. Is that so much to ask? Why can't you just let me be?"

There was a long pause as both of them stared at each other. James' mouth opened and closed a couple of times, trying to decide what was best to say at that exact moment. Tears from all different types of emotions were streaming down Lily's cheeks, and she looked like she would rather be in the middle of her exams rather then having this conversation with James.

And then James looked her square in the eyes. "Because I love you Lily," he whispered gently. "I assumed it was obvious."

Lily gasped softly, letting her grip on the chair slacken and causing the tears to double up. She began to shake her head as if she didn't quite believe it. "James, that can't be—"

But then his hands were on her shoulders and he was kissing her with such passion that Hermione forced herself to turn away from the pair, a blush creeping onto her face. _Well, I'm glad they have sorted themselves out._

As silently as she could, Hermione rose from where she was sitting, placed her book on one of the many tables and with a backwards glance at the embracing pair, climbed through the portrait hole.

"Um, Hermione?"

Hermione choked on a breath of surprise as the portrait hole closed behind her. She whirled around to find Sirius watching her curiously, his eyebrow raised.

"Why are you blushing?" He bent around her to see if she was hiding anything behind her back, and let out an annoyed sigh when he realized she was completely innocent.

"What's going on? Why do you look as if you just walked in on two strangers shagging?" He continued to look behind tapestries along the corridor, determined to figure out what he had missed. And then he paused. "Am I overreacting?"

Hermione was still trying to catch her breath, and realized with aggravation that she was _still _blushing, try as she might to keep her emotions in check. "No Sirius, you're not overreacting."

He perked up immensely. "Okay, then let me in on what's happening. Wait, are you planning to crash the ball… or the exams? THE EXAMS! I always know you were even more awesome then—"

"No Sirius," Hermione sighed. "You were sort of right the first time." Wincing, she gestured toward The Fat Lady, who was watching the seen with devout attention.

"Oh?" He smirked as he muttered the password to The Fat Lady. "Icky little forth years, never can keep their hands off each other. Puberty I tell you," he muttered amusedly as the portrait swung open. It took him all of two seconds to figure out why Hermione couldn't stop blushing.

"WHOA! BOW CHICKA WAH WOW! Took you two long enough, but come now. Get a bloody room." Wolf whistling on his way out, he grinned down at Hermione.

"That was exciting." He froze, and then flung his head back as he began to roar with laughter. His laughter was contagious, and soon Hermione couldn't hold back the embarrassed giggles that whipped though her system.

Finally, Sirius' laughter slowed to chuckles. He gave Hermione a wave as he started back down the corridor. "Hope you don't mind, but I need to go tell Mooney and Wormtail. They'll get a kick out of this!"

Hermione leaned against the cool stone wall, her thoughts possessing her. _Not that this isn't wonderful or anything, but Dumbledore couldn't have possibly sent me all the way back here just so I could witness one of the most emotionally charged fights in wizarding history. No, no. _Hermione bit her lip sadly. _He wouldn't have sent me back for nothing._

_Lily and James will have to break up before I can match them up properly. I'm afraid this isn't the end._


	9. The BallAnd All The Drama That Ensued

Hermione was perched on the windowsill in her dormitory, trying her best to draw Adeline's gorgeous pitch black owl, Scarlett. Hermione, never one for the visual arts, was having quite a bit of difficulty.

"Stupid quill," she grumbled as she added the finishing sweep, or scratch, to Scarlett's wing. She placed the quill aside and held her portrait out in front of herself for an assessment. Considering some of her past drawings, which made her shudder, this wasn't too bad.

"Lily, look. I finished my sketch." Hermione pushed herself away from the windowsill and towards Lily, who was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

Lily's emerald orbs flicked to the portrait for but a moment. "It looks like Scarlett is on crack."

_Well then._

Hermione turned and put her sketch by her beside table before slowly sitting down on the edge of Lily's bed.

"Is something wrong? Just two days ago you were on top of the world, being with James and everything. But this evening it was like you couldn't wait to leave the Marauders' 'The Exams Are Over, So Let's Celebrate the End of Our Educational Careers' party. I mean, the exams ended today! And the Ball is tomorrow. I just figured you would be in a better mood." Hermione laced her fingers and rested them on her lap, trying to be patient as she waited for a response.

"I am excited."

Hermione glanced at Lily, who looked half asleep as she laid there, tracing ceiling patterns in the air with her finger.

"Oh yeah, you're totally pumped."

The door to the bathroom opened, and out came Adeline with her hair wrapped up in a towel, reeking of some expensive body wash. She paused as she passed Hermione's nightstand on the way to her bed. "Is that supposed to be my owl?"

"Of course not," Hermione lied. "Can we please just go to bed everyone?"

* * *

"Help me with this zipper!"

"I don't look good in this anymore!"

"Darn, this thing is _**so itchy!**_"

It was total chaos as the girls attempted to work together as they pulled on their dresses for the Ball. Lily was having trouble getting her zipper to come all the way up since it seemed to be jammed, Adeline was worried that the electric blue dress she has picked for the evening wasn't as flattering as she had thought it was, and Hermione's lacy black number was causing her to itch to death.

But at least they all did manage to look simply stunning.

Lily's mint green dress went well with her deep red hair, which she had pulled back into a tight bun with some ringlets falling down around her face. To give her look a little more edge she had lined her eyes with black eyeliner, making her emerald eyes look twice as stunning. She sighed with relief as Adeline gave the zipper one final jerk, and it zipped the rest of the way up obediently.

"Good zipper," she murmured, pushing a few lose curls away from her eyes.

Adeline gave a huff as she pulled uselessly on the hem of her dark blue dress, which cascaded all the way down to her ankles. Her pale skin and chocolate brown hair contrasted just right with the color of her dress, and when she looked up, Hermione realized her eyes also matched the color perfectly. And of course, she wore barely any makeup, her natural beauty shining through. 'The Heartbreaker' would probably be her nickname for the night.

She pursed her lips as she fiddled with the spaghetti straps before flinging her arms up in the air dramatically. "It's useless, I look like a heifer!"

"Shut up!" Hermione and Lily shouted in unison. After sucking in a deep breath, Lily continued. "Honestly Adeline, you look well… you look… beyond what words can say."

A small blush crept up in Adeline's fair cheeks. "If you say so…"

Hermione gently nudged her away from the mirror so she could make a final decision on her look. Her black dress fit her like a glove. The lace gave her style a more elegant look, so she had pulled her hair back halfway, letting the bottom part fall down her back. She had also decided tonight was a good night for straightening her hair, making it seem much longer then it normally was. She too was working the black eyeliner, but only really to match her dress.

"Wow Hermione," Lily cooed as she smoothed out a nonexistent wrinkle on Hermione's sleeve. "You look gorgeous."

It was Hermione's turn to blush. "Thank you."

With one last nod to her reflection, she turned to join the others by the door. _I really don't look half bad._

Adeline opened the door and gestured forward. "Shall we?"

The three wonderfully dressed girls made their way into the hallway and to the stairs. Then one after the other they each descended towards the waiting boys below.

James' eyes locked onto Lily, and for a moment he was stunned. When she was finally in front of him he grinned and handed her a white corsage with a flourish. "For you, and might I add that you look simply breath taking this evening?"

A faint blush rose up in Lily's cheeks. "That's kind of you James," she said, gesturing at the corsage resting on her wrist. "Erm, you look quite dashing yourself." She let out a nervous giggle and snorted. Bless her.

Adeline raised an eyebrow and Sirius turned away quickly in an attempt to hide his laughter. Hermione shook her head slightly as Lily began to open her mouth to say something that she hoped would save herself. _It would be better if she just didn't speak at the moment._

James smirked as he linked arms with her and headed towards the portrait. Watching two people try to climb through a portrait hole while having their arms linked with someone was an amusing sight indeed.

When Sirius and Hermione had climbed through (their hands unlinked for safety measures), Sirius let out a string of laughter when he saw that James most have tripped while climbing out of the portrait hole. And in doing so he had brought Lily down with him.

"I'm sorry," James murmured, clearly mortified. Lily brushed herself off stiffly before nodding her head curtly. "It's alright."

As they continued to make their way towards the staircase and then down into the Great Hall, Sirius leaned forward and whispered, "That's why you don't try to go through the portrait hole with another person right next to you, dumbass."

James whirled around and tried to take a swipe at Sirius' shoulder, but he missed. Grumbling very unpleasant things, he towed Lily on ahead. Sirius chuckled lightly to himself, as if he had been trying to get them to move on ahead.

"You look beautiful, did I mention that?"

Hermione glanced down at the blood red rose that he had gotten her for her corsage. Now her look was complete. She shook her head slowly. He actually hadn't mentioned anything about the way she had looked at all. _Although I probably shouldn't say that I didn't notice, considering that I was to busy paying attention to how Lily was handling herself. But I won't mention that to him._

"No, you didn't," she said quickly, trying to make herself look pleased at what he had said. Not that she wasn't; of course she was. But she had a very unstable feeling at what might happen to Lily and James that very evening.

They continued to walk down the winding stairs when she heard him softly clear his throat. _Oh yeah! _

"You look extremely handsome yourself. So handsome in fact, you seemed to have rendered me speechless back there."

"Nice save," he said with a light laugh. "Don't worry about it though, we're almost there."

The Great Hall was absolutely _packed _with Seventh Years. "I don't even remember having this many people in my classes…," Sirius noted.

Hermione giggled. "Probably because you're usually so focused on one of the many pretty girls who are sitting nearby you."

"I will have you know that puberty did not strike me hard until mid Forth Year. So you would think that in the first three and a half years I was here, I would have noticed and at least had been acquainted with pretty much all of my classmates. Except maybe the Slytherins, but I remember all of them because I always make sure to remember people I'm supposed to curse in the hallway. And, of course, I bloody well hate them all." He slipped a casual arm around Hermione's waist as they waltzed into the Great Hall.

Nearly every girl within a twenty foot radius turned around and gave Hermione a scathing look. "Looks like I'm with the most desired guy tonight," she mumbled grudgingly.

Sirius flipped his hair smoothly out of his eyes before tugging on his tie. "Don't worry about them. They're just my exes who hate me and whoever I date…er… go to dances with."

_Nice save._

He glanced over at her uncomfortably, a light blush flaring on his cheeks. "Erm, um…yeah, go to dances with. That's all." They both paused for a moment, looking down at the floor, both searching for something to say.

"The theme and decorations look great! Lily did a decent job." It was a lousy attempt at changing the subject, but it had worked. Sirius dropped his arm from her waist and peered up at the ceiling, which announced in bold red letters **'FINALLY!'**

The theme to the dance was 'It's The End!' Hermione thought it was priceless, considering Lily had gone all out. There were hired mature looking Sixth Years dancing in the corner with pretend N.E.W.T.S scores, acting like they had passed. The super crappy band that she had hired was singing songs all about things ending. Magical beamers were swirling everywhere, seeming to boogie with each other in celebration.

And besides the scathing looks she had apparently received from all of Sirius' exes, the mood was buzzing and overall excited and happy. Hermione just couldn't keep a smile off her face as she saw most everyone around her laughing and jumping around, enjoying themselves one last time before they would all have to leave the day after tomorrow.

Before she knew it Sirius had grabbed her hand and was leading her out onto the dance floor. And Hermione's good mood was shattered. "Must we?" she pleaded hopelessly.

Grinning, he shook his head. "I am going to be relentless. Oh come on, dancing isn't that difficult."

"It is when you have the rhythm of a moose," Hermione snipped back. But nevertheless she found herself being forced to move with the beat, or bang really (the band was just not that good). And then of course, her worst fears were realized.

_Oh the agony… disco music! I mean, I understand that this is the seventies and everything, but this is just… sad._

And then everyone around her was doing some type of complicated disco dance routine that she had no clue about. It actually looked kind of impressive, but still.

"I'm just too futuristic for this!" And she dashed off the dance floor, heaving a sigh of relief. Sirius was still going strong, and Hermione laughed as a couple of girls seemed to stealthily gather around him. And then it became one big grooving around Sirius disco dance group.

She found a table nearest to the door and happily plopped herself down in a chair. After a quick glace at the menu she leaned down toward her plate and whispered, "Chicken parmesan."

Her steaming meal popped up on her plate instantly, and she cheerfully dug in. It tasted delightful.

"There you are." A crisp and sudden voice came from right behind Hermione, making her jump. It was Adeline, looking panicky. "Something is wrong with Lily. Follow me."

Fear jumped up into Hermione's throat, and she suddenly had lost her appetite. Pushing her plate back she leapt from her chair and after Adeline, who was exiting the Great Hall and heading towards the front doors that lead out into the grounds.

And that's when she heard the screaming.

There was Lily, standing there in the moonlight, her hair a complete mess and her dress torn. Hermione froze where she was on the front steps; she was suddenly much more afraid then she had been a moment ago. She had never seen Lily this angry before, and she never thought she ever would.

Lily's eyes wandered over to where Adeline and Hermione were perched, and her eyes narrowed. "I told you he would try to do something stupid."

That's when she spotted it. Standing across from Lily was a very guilty looking James, and right behind him was a medium size cart of fire-whiskey. _Sneaking in alcohol right under the nose of Dumbledore? I have to hand it to him, he's very good. Fred and George would be proud._

"I'm telling you, we were only going to use it for ourseleves after the Ball was over. We **were not **planning to spike anyone else's drinks! I mean, we would if they had asked us to… I mean, no we wouldn't have! We would have said **n-o!** **No!**" _He might __look __extremely guilty, but I'm pretty sure he's telling the truth about what he was planning to do to the drinks._

"Well in doesn't matter what the bloody hell you were going to do with them anymore! I'm turning you and your 'refreshments' into Dumbledore!" She nearly spat the words, and the glint in her eyes went way beyond a warning.

James looked horrified. "NO! Please don't! If you do then he'll terminate my N.E.W.T.S and I'll have to retake them! Not to mention my parents would completely murder me!"

Lily gritted her teeth, her fists shaking. "Well you should have thought about that before you ditched me by the lake, causing me to rip my dress, so you could grab your forbidden alcoholic products!"

James sucked in a deep breath, and then plunged on. "If you truly cared about me, then you wouldn't turn me in. Why would you ever turn in someone who you said you loved two days ago? If you turn me in then you're… then you're just being a selfish bi-bitch." His eyes were cold, and his voice was hard. Hermione understood he was desperate to get out of this situation, but she was appalled at him none the less.

Lily's eyes went rigid. "You are just plain filth James Potter. Everything that was ever between us you just threw out the window, so say your goodbyes because come Monday I am…"

She couldn't even finish. Her big green orbs spilling over with tears, she quickly turned and dashed up the steps. Adeline whirled around and ran after her, but all Hermione could do was stare at James.

His entire face was lacking any expression. He turned his back to Hermione and squatted down on the grass. She heard him groan in frustration, and a few moments later she heard him choke back a sob.

Biting her lip in an attempt to hold back her own tears, Hermione turned and quickly walked back into the castle…

Only to have someone place their hands over her eyes. "Who—"

"Relax, it's just me, Sirius. I want to show you something. And while I'm showing you that something, I am going to tell you something."

"Now really isn't the best—"

"Hush," he commanded playfully. Hermione sighed, but didn't say anymore. What on earth was she going to do? She had one day to fix whatever had just happened out on the grounds.

_One day. And now I know why Dumbledore is emphasizing them getting together, because without the aid of someone their love lives have just gone down the toilet._

She listened halfheartedly as Sirius opened a door and pushed her into the room. He then uncovered her eyes. There was a medium sized couch pushed into one corner along with a table of fancy snack foods and a couple of bottles of champagne in ice buckets. She cocked her head to the side; she didn't recall there ever being a room like this.

Oh. That's because they were in the Room of Requirement.

_How sweet of him, but I really should be trying to talk to Lily or perhaps having a discussion with James. I only have one day…_

Only one day. That, of course, is when she finally began to feel seriously alarmed.

"I'm sorry Sirius, this is nice and everything but there was some Lily drama and I feel the extreme urge to go and do something about it," she said hurriedly as she turned and began to head for the door leading out of the room.

"Now wait just one moment! We only just got here and I really need to tell you something." Sirius held her wrist firmly, his eyes pleading with her to stay.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow? Or better yet, Monday?" She began to tug on his hand, but his grip was firm.

"No it can't," he snapped, obviously offended. Hermione sighed, but she allowed her wrist to slacken in his hold.

"Hermione," he began, suddenly nervous, "I've only known you for two weeks. But it feels like I've already known you before. Does that sound strange? Well anyways, I just wanted to tell you that…that…"

Hermione exhaled impatiently and pulled on his hand again.

"That I think I'm in love with you."

Hermione felt her mouth fall open, and she also knew her eyes were wide. _Did he really just? Oh no. Oh crap. He did not. This is just wonderful! Exactly what I need to deal with! NNOO!_

She realized with terror that he had begun to move forward, aiming to kiss her. Frozen in place she felt him gently place a butterfly kiss on her lips. His lips were very tempting and supple.

But they were so not Ron's.

She pulled away quickly and stepped away from him, willing herself not to look up and see the pain in his eyes that she knew she had caused. "I'm sorry Sirius, but we cannot be together. Not like _that_ anyways."

"And why not?" he returned huskily.

"Because… because… because I'm in love with someone else."

There was a moment of silence, and wincing she looked up, prepared to see him on the verge of tears. Instead, he looked murderous.

"So you basically lead me on then? You made me feel _all of these things_ and you didn't even stop to tell me you were in love with another fucking guy?" His fists were clenched at his sides and his eyes were gleaming in fury.

"No!" Hermione quickly rose to her defense. "It isn't like that okay? You are the **last **person that I would ever want to lead on! Listen, I'll explain everything as soon as I can, but right now I either need to find Lily or James—"

"Oh will you _shut up_ about them for a minute! Why do you care so much about them anyway? You've only known them for two weeks!"

"I don't know, why do you say you love me when _you've_ only known _me_ for two weeks?" She knew it was a low blow, but he was taking this above and beyond what it should be.

He flinched back, as if he had been slapped. "Just answer the damn question." His voice was dangerous.

Hermione let out an angry hiss. "Because their relationship has a personal affect on me!"

"How the hell does that work out?"

"Because they affect the future!"

"Well of course they do dipshit, but how does that relate to you personally—"

"Because I'm from the future dammit!"

_Crap…_


	10. Wasteful Apologies

Sirius stared at her, not seeming to completely comprehend what she had just said. He blinked blankly a couple of times before turning around and sitting down on the couch. He cleared his throat and very calmly waved his wand, a butterbeer appearing in his hand. He sipped it slowly as he stared down at the carpeted floor, obviously in deep thought.

And while he was sitting there, Hermione was standing by the door repeatedly slapping her forehead.

_Stupid idiot! You shouldn't have let it get so far! Now he knows and he'll tell everyone and then I'm done for and Harry will never be born and…OH NO NOW VOLDEMORT IS BACK! And it is my entire bloody fault! And the Dark Lord will probably kill all my friends and family, not to mention Ron! RON! I can't possibly live without him! His stupid cursing problem and his even stupider ruffled hair when he wakes up in the morning…and of course I can't forget about his ridiculous—_

"And when on earth were you planning on telling me this?"

Sirius' sudden question startled Hermione out of her overanalyzed thought process. She promptly stood a little straighter as she looked at where he was plopped on the couch. His eyes were watching hers intensely, and she started to feel the blood rush into her cheeks. But she still held his gaze.

"I, well… I wasn't planning to, to be honest." She watched him cautiously as his mouth turned into a small frown.

"I was sent here for a certain reason," she continued, "and I am sorry but no one was, or is supposed to know why. I have a mission to complete, and I'm sorry that you couldn't be apart of it. And… you're feelings for me; I want you to know that I'm quite flattered. But I leave the day after tomorrow. And, I'm in love with someone else, as I stated earlier."

She stood there for a moment, not allowing herself to look at him. The last thing she wanted to do was cause him any more pain then she already had. Finally, when Hermione knew she couldn't bare another moment without looking at him to at least take a stab at what he was thinking, she looked up at him.

He was watching her intently, a teardrop or two strolling down his cheeks. He made no effort to wipe them away or at least glance at something else, but instead continued to just stare at her. Hermione was very surprised by his open tears. She wasn't used to boys crying for her, or around her. But what shocked her most in that moment was the raw pain that was etched on every inch on his face. He was complete misery before her eyes, and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"I'm sorry." The tiny whisper came out in a whooshing breath, soft and nearly inaudible. Hermione had made her fair share of apologies, but this one she knew that she truly meant. She couldn't recall a moment where she had felt guiltier.

He said nothing; he only continued to gaze at her.

Feeling that there was nothing else to say, or to do, she turned and hastened for the door. The longer he watched her, the queasier she felt. She gripped the doorknob fully, completely ready for this evening to be over with.

"But you aren't."

Her hand frozen on the door handle, she slowly turned her head to face him. She suddenly felt very, very nervous.

He stood up slowly, his gaze gradually turning into a glare. His jaw was tight with a negative emotion, and his hands were clenched at his sides. He didn't even look as if he was breathing.

"I can't even believe you actually have the audacity to stand there and tell me such a lie. And it wasn't even a good lie; it was a really shitty one."

Astonished, Hermione felt her mouth fall open. She shut her mouth before saying, "But I'm not lying! I would never lie to you blatantly like that Sirius! You have to believe—"

"How can I possibly believe anything you say?" His angry voice echoed around the room, causing Hermione to shiver. "You have been lying to me this entire time you've been in this bleeding castle! First, you lead me on, then you lead James on in telling him he can get to Lily, and then you let me take you to the ball _and _kiss you, but you still supposedly have—"

"**I AM NOT LYING TO YOU SIRIUS!**" Hermione screamed. "I haven't been leading you on; _you're _the one who makes every situation couple-y or romantic, **NOT ME! **I was _not _leading James on because Lily really does have feelings for him, and she has for a very long time! And _you _asked _me _to the ball as just **friends**, and _you _were the one who kissed _me_! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"

A frustrated growl erupted from the back of Sirius' throat, showing his displeasure in being proved wrong on all of his arguments. He glanced up at the ceiling, trying to tame his irritation. It wasn't really working.

"Okay… so maybe you weren't lying about those things. But this whole future thing, I mean seriously, what the hell? I've never had someone totally lie to me in front of my face, on the spot like that…But I guess there is a first for everything."

"But I wasn't—"

"You know, what pisses me off the most is that we were supposed to be friends. But mates don't lie to each other, there has to be at least _some _level of honesty and trust. And since you seem to lack both…" He glanced at her again and this time his entire face was blank. He shook his head slowly.

"What a terrible waste," he spat bitterly as he gently pushed her away from the door.

"Waste of what…," Hermione wondered, curious even though she was on the verge of tears.

Sirius looked back at her from over his shoulder. "It's a waste that someone as wonderful as you would turn out to be a liar." And with that he turned and headed down the corridor.

* * *

Hermione didn't even bother to cover her mouth as she belched loudly; the bottles to the three butterbeers she had chugged were lying on the floor, resting where she had tossed them aside.

She had heard about sadness and depression, hell she had experienced both to the fullest. But at least at those times she had had someone to speak too. At this moment, however, Hermione was sure she had never felt anymore alone.

_I could go and speak to Dumbledore, but then he would wonder why it had taken me this long in the first place to set up Lily and James, and I certainly don't need someone else annoyed with me. Lily is too busy being emotional over James, and James is too busy being emotional over Lily. And Adeline… oh ha, like she would care about my problems._

Hermione couldn't come to a conclusion on how she felt about being called a liar. Of course, she hadn't been lying about being from the future. But there were a few occasions where she had stretched the truth. For instance, when she had told Sirius he would find someone. She had no idea whether or not he ever would, as much as it pained her to admit. It wasn't like she had at least hinted that there was a certain doom awaiting all of them. She walked amongst those who would die for the cause without even giving them one tidbit of futuristic advice.

_Maybe Sirius is right about me, maybe I am a waste._

"Hermione…," said a firm voice from her left. She whirled around and up from her lounge position on the couch and was ever so shocked to see Sirius standing there again, but this time he looked very skeptical.

"Okay so I still don't believe that you're from the future, but I guess I can give you a chance to redeem yourself."

Hermione knew that she shouldn't tell him anything. Telling him she was from the future had already caused her enough damage. But then again, not telling him why she was here would also cause damage, because it meant she would have to make something up just to satisfy his need for the truth.

But her telling him the truth could alter the course of the future, and it could shatter Hermione's entire world in just one small insignificant moment. But if there was one major thing she has learned throughout this whole adventure, was that sometimes you need to wear you heart on your sleeve, to take risks, and to tell the truth.

"I was sent here from the future for really only one purpose, and that is to get Lily and James to fall in love with one another. It's important because not only are they truly soul mates, but they are destined to have a child who is responsible for saving the world as we know it. In a few years it should come along in a prophecy, which will state more firmly what this destined child will have to do in order to reestablish a fair and just universe to our earth." She sucked in a deep breath and quickly folded her hands over her lap.

Sirius gave her one of the most comical expressions she had ever seen. "Um, that sounds very complex." He paused for another moment or two, nervously scratching the back of his head. "Here, if you're from the future, then you should be able to tell me something about myself that only I and maybe a spare few others would know."

Hermione couldn't help but allow herself to smile, it was only too easy. "You're a dog animagus." The pleasure at watching his stunned eyes widen to the point where they looked as if they were to pop right out was enough to make her smile for a lifetime.

"Well then," he started, glancing around for something else to say.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner then this, but you must understand that I was supposed to keep this a complete secret. I wanted to tell you, to help you comprehend everything that I was going through, but I couldn't. And when you called me a liar, I just, I don't know, it was like I couldn't bare it. I couldn't bare it because I am a liar, I should have told you the reason why I was here a long time ago."

Sirius slowly sat down on the sofa next to her, obviously still comprehending everything. "I'm also sorry," he said slowly. "Before this evening you have given me no reason to believe that you have lied about anything. I guess I just jumped to conclusions. I should have listened to what you had to say."

Hermione blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill over onto her cheeks. "I appreciate your apology, but nothing really matters now. I failed. Lily and James are in an argument right now, and I don't know how I'm going to fix it."

"I'm sure we can think of something—"

But Hermione cut him off. "I leave Monday morning Sirius, there isn't enough time."

Sirius shook his head vehemently. "Yes there _is _Hermione."

But she shook her head, barely covering her face in time to hide her tears. She let out a wrenching sob before allowing the tears to flow down her face and onto her dress. She barely recalled Sirius kindly pulling her into his arms and letting her bury her face into his chest, even though her eyeliner would most likely stain his suit.

It took her a solid seven minutes for her to cry everything out. She sat up straight, still allowing Sirius to hold her. "One more day," she muttered sadly. She stared at the grandfather clock in the corner, barely aware of anything else.

She did, however, begin to notice that Sirius was starting to tremble. She turned to him and gulped at the sight of longing her gave her. His hands moved up her arms and finally reached up to cup her face.

"Only one more day until you're gone." His voice wasn't even above a whisper. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I have to do this."

His hands still cupping her face he pulled her into a tender kiss. At first, Hermione felt angry. Hadn't this caused a nasty fight earlier? But something was happening. Warmth spread over her as his lips began to move against hers when he realized she wasn't struggling against him. Sirius wasn't Ron, and he never would be. But he had easily become her best friend during this time period. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, she had developed a certain type of love for him.

Another thing she had learned during this escapade was that you shouldn't try to hold back an emotion that was supposed to be there. She wasn't sure what she felt with Sirius. She was in love with Ron, but this felt almost just as right.

She reached one hand back to cup the back of his neck, the other resting on his wrist. She was just as surprised as he was to find herself kissing him back with as much passion as he was giving her. His tender and kind kisses began to grow more risqué as he prodded her lips open, deepening the kiss.

In another mind rushing moment he pushed her firmly back down on the couch and scooted himself on top of her, all the while managing to keep his tongue confidently implanted in her mouth. The boy had talent.

His hands began to run the lengths of her arms, pausing to run a finger over her waist and hip. Then his kisses moved to her neck. He slowly planted soft kisses down her neck and to her collarbone before moving back up again. He kissed her hair, her forehead and then every finger before moving his mouth to hover over her ear.

"You're in love with someone else."

Hermione, for one of the first times in her life, was rendered speechless.

He stared down at her, a half smile gracing his face as he watched her expressions.

"I'm sorry," she said in a slight undertone.

He shook his head, "Don't be. You're in love, and I'll eventually fall in love. In this world, we're just not ever supposed to be."

"I'm so sorry Sirius," Hermione found herself chocking out. "I shouldn't have let you snog me like that, it gave you the wrong impression."

He put a finger to her lips and shook his head. "I'm glad you did. We both can't help the way that we feel." He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "You know, I'm sure there's an alternative world out there were you and I are not only born in the same time frame, but that we also are getting married and having lots of babies."

"Erm…," Hermione mumbled, embarrassed at the thought of her and Sirius having babies.

He laughed at her expression. "The more romantic and sentimental thing to say is that in another time, maybe you and I could have been soul mates."

And at that, he climbed off her and headed to the door. Still shocked, Hermione looked after him, her head titled to the side, confused. "Where are you going?"

He turned around and grinned. "I'm going to go and have a chat with James. We have a very important lady that he needs to win back."


	11. Space Dementia

Hermione squirmed away from the sunlight, her hand gripping the pillow so that it securely supported her head. Her back and left side were stiff from her sleeping in the same position the entire night.

_I thought my bed was more comfortable then this._

Her eyes flew open at the thought of her bed. And she was suddenly aware that she, in fact, was not in her bed.

She was on the couch in the Room of Requirement.

And she was alone, thankfully.

She sat up slowly, careful not to wrinkle her dress even further, and proceeded to rub her eyes. She froze and sighed when she saw the eyeliner that was now smeared all over her hand. There was no telling what condition her hair was in either.

She was just beginning to fish her wand out from under the couch cushions when the door swung open to reveal a fresh Sirius, his hair still damp from his morning shower.

"Good morning sleepy head," he called out.

"Well aren't you chipper this morning," Hermione mumbled, trying to finger comb her hair so that it didn't look too utterly disgraceful.

"It's because showers are my high." He observed her for a moment. "Oh will you stop fidgeting; you can't look any worse then James."

Hermione's head swiveled up to stare at Sirius in horror. James. Lily. Last day. She had so much to do!

With that in mind she frantically made a rush for the door, her arms extending out in front of her in order to shove Sirius to the side if necessary. He quickly stepped out of her way, causing her to stumbled forward and fall flat on her face in the entryway to the Room of Requirement.

With narrowed eyes she was determined to ignore the eruption of laughter that was coming from behind her. She pushed herself up onto her feet and brushed off her already crumpled dress. For some odd reason that only made him laugh harder.

"And where are you going off to in such a hurry?" he asked, trying unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter.

"I don't know," Hermione answered with a huff. "This is my last day and I can't just stand around here and do nothing!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "Didn't I tell you last night that I was off to have a chat with James?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorpost. "We've cooked up an idea, an idea that Lily won't be able to resist."

"And what idea would this be?" Hermione questioned slowly. She couldn't help but feel a little bit suspicious. The last thing she needed was Sirius trying to tap into Lily's romantic side. Disaster surely awaited around _that _corner.

"You're just going to have to wait and find out. I will mention this though; we **are** going to need your help if we're going to pull this off."

"And what, pray tell, are you going to pull off—"

Sirius cleared his throat loudly, silencing her. "I will tell you everything as soon as you shower and get yourself into some decent clothes."

With a firm jaw Hermione turned in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

"Wait."

"What…"

"You have some eye-shadow on your chin. Just thought you should know."

* * *

The walk to Gryffindor Tower was actually quite embarrassing. Students would pause and stare at her with wide eyes as she clambered her way up the staircase, trying to keep her head turned away from them.

"Look at her wild mane, could it be _any _frizzier?"

Hermione whirled in the direction of a painting of eighteenth century ballet dancers who were hiding behind tall mirrors in the room their painting was depicting. The youthful girls were giggling and pointing at her without a trace of sincerity. With a growl Hermione stomped over to them, her wand hovering over them threateningly.

"Come again?"

The young dancers squirmed, obviously uncomfortable. "Erm," murmured the tallest one. "We were merely pointing out that your hair looks rather untidy today miss. We meant no offence." She pushed the other smaller girls in front of her and eyed Hermione's wand warily.

"Of course you didn't," Hermione spat dryly. She heard someone clear their throat and she saw for the first time a group of Third Year Ravenclaws at the top of the staircase. They were watching her with the up most curiosity. After all, it wasn't everyday one saw a mad looking exchange student about to assault a painting.

She slowly lowered her wand as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. _So much for trying to make it to Gryffindor Tower without bringing much attention to myself._

"You best be glad I have something better to be doing." _Like taking a shower._

After that incident Hermione was able to make it into the common room without anymore disruptions, and with a feeling of soft dread began to make her way up the Girl's Staircase and towards her dorm room.

And that was where she found Lily in one of the worst states ever.

The poor ginger had not made it to the shower herself, but instead had taken to sitting on the window sill. Her cheeks were stained with tear streaks, and she looked the epitome of misery. She barely glanced up when Hermione entered the room.

Hermione couldn't help but pause at the sight of her. She couldn't recall ever seeing anyone so heartbroken.

"Lily…," she began, not really sure what to say.

"Don't," the other girl choked out, her voice cracked and raspy. She had definitely been up weeping. With a sigh Hermione made her way into the bathroom and for the first time that morning a sense of hopelessness began to set in on her.

* * *

_James sucked in a deep breath, and then plunged on. "If you truly cared about me, then you wouldn't turn me in. Why would you ever turn in someone who you said you loved two days ago? If you turn me in then you're… then you're just being a selfish bi-bitch." His eyes were cold, and his voice was hard. Hermione understood he was desperate to get out of this situation, but she was appalled at him none the less._

_Lily's eyes went rigid. "You are just plain filth James Potter. Everything that was ever between us you just threw out the window, so say your goodbyes because come Monday I am…" _

_She couldn't even finish. Her big green orbs spilling over with tears, she quickly turned and dashed up the steps. Adeline whirled around and ran after her, but all Hermione could do was stare at James._

_His entire face was lacking any expression. He turned his back to Hermione and squatted down on the grass. She heard him groan in frustration, and a few moments later she heard him choke back a sob. _

"How am I supposed to fix that? This is nearly impossible," Hermione muttered to herself as she whipped the fog off the mirror in order to see her reflection. The situation was doubtful. Only one day to prove to the both of them that they are perfect for each other. A difficult problem indeed.

After climbing into some regular clothes Hermione trudged out of the bathroom, still lost in her thoughts.

"There you are. You take ridiculously long showers. I hope you're aware of how long I've been waiting."

"Sirius?" Hermione shrieked, quickly whipping her dripping hair up into a ponytail. There was no reason why she should look like a drowned rat.

He raised an eyebrow. "That was impressive. Why couldn't you use that swiftness when you take showers? Anyway—"

"How did you get in here?"

He merely grinned. "A Marauder's secret. Now come on, I have something _very _important to show you. I really think it will work."

"What, pray tell, will work?"

"You shall see," he replied in a sing song voice as he led her down the girl's dormitory stairs and straight up the boy's.

"Scandal," Peter remarked as he passed them.

"Stuff it," Sirius remarked crisply as he shoved open the door to the Seventh Year Boy's Dormitory to reveal James, still in his dress suit from the night before, strumming on his guitar.

"Hermione," Sirius said, clearing his throat, "I reveal to you… dun dun dun… 'The Plan'"

Her mouth dropped for a moment as she realized the increasing romantic potential; a song especially written and sung just for Lily, her own little musician. And what girl couldn't resist a guy writing songs and singing them to her? No girl, that's what.

"Brilliant," Hermione said with a grin. "Let me hear it please."

James glanced up at them slowly, and with a sigh picked up his guitar pick and cleared his voice. "Be completely honest with it alright? This is… my last hope really."

Sirius elbowed her in the ribs and whispered, "It's one of the sappiest things I've ever heard, which is why it's just perfect for Lilykins."

Hermione elbowed him back sharply. "Be serious Sirius." After realizing what she had just said, she held up one solitary finger. "Not a word."

* * *

"She's in the library!" Adeline pointed quickly in the direction of the place where all of the Hogwarts books were kept, not that Hermione needed any type of direction.

"Thank you!" Hermione rushed past her, causing Adeline to drop all of the books that she was carrying. She glared down at the pile on the floor. "Stupid newcomer," she mumbled as she bent down to pick them up.

"No, no, I've got them."

Using only one arm Sirius piled up all the books and handed them back to Adeline, who seethed as she took them. "I don't need any of your assistance Mr. Black. I'm very capable of picking up my own books."

Sirius shrugged. "I know you are." With a shy smile that was most unlike him he offered her his arm. "I also know you're very capable of walking without any type of escort over to the Black Lake."

Adeline eyed his arm reproachfully. After a moment that seemed like an eternity she rolled her eyes and linked her arm with his. "As long as you acknowledge my capableness, I suppose I can allow you to escort me anywhere." As she glanced back up at him she found herself returning his shy smile.

* * *

"Lily, I need to speak with you!"

Lily's red hair poked out behind a bookshelf near the back of the library, alarmed that Hermione was causing such a racket. "Hermione, what on earth are you shouting—"

"There's no time for chit chat," Hermione panted as she clamped a hand over Lily's mouth. "You have to come outside. We must make haste!"

"Wha—"

But Hermione quickly shushed her and, grabbing her by the wrist, rushed her out of the library, out of the castle, and on towards the Black Lake.

They reached the edge of the shore, right by the great oak tree whose branches moved gracefully along with the wind. Lily pulled her wrist out of Hermione's grasp and looked about her surroundings suspiciously. "What's going on?" she questioned when she saw Sirius, Adeline, and Remus emerge from their left.

"Lily," Hermione began slowly, "this is something that you really need to hear. And this might be really hard, but you're just going to have to hear him out alright?"

"What are you saying?" Lily's voiced was clouded over with nervousness, and she crossed her arms in defense.

"She's saying that you really should listen to the song I'm about to play you." James slowly emerged from behind the great oak, his guitar clutched in his right hand.

Lily's eyes widened and she immediately took two involuntary steps back. "Hell no. I'm not going to let you trample all over me again." She quickly turned around and began to head back towards the castle.

"Please."

She paused. She lowered her head, as if in defeat. Everyone watched her for a moment to make sure she didn't run off, and when it was certain that she wasn't going to, James sat down against the tree and started to play.

The music was melodic and hard, the pace picking up quickly as James went straight into the first verse. "You make me sick because I adore you so," he sang out, concentrating on the back of Lily's head. "I love all the dirty tricks and twisted games you play on me." Lily stiffened before whirling around, her eyes filled with intensity.

"Space dementia in your eyes; peace will arise and tear us apart and make us meaningless again," James continued to sing. The song slowed down into notes of softness before picking back up again with more passion then before.

"You'll make us want to die." Lily's eyes turned quickly to Sirius and Hermione, who both shrugged quickly. Lily turned back again to James and everyone took a sharp intake of breath as the two of them locked their gazes. "I'd cut your name in my heart. We'll destroy this world for you."

He paused for a moment before softly singing the last line. "I know you want me to feel your pain." His voice cracked on the last word as the emotion he was feeling seemed to overwhelm him. He continued to play his music, but the song slowed in tempo as it came to its end. Lily had tears strolling down her face as she watched him.

"I love you Lily," he said firmly as he stopped playing. "Always have, always will, no matter what." He turned his face away quickly so she wouldn't see his own tears. Lily nodded slowly before sucking in a shaky breath. "I love you too. I guess you understand me better then I thought you did."

He beamed up at her and she beamed down at him.

And then the large crowd that had gathered around them started to clap.

"Alright, alright party is _**over**_ people! Go back to whatever you were doing in your pathetic lives before you decided to watch the lover's drama in someone else's! Go on with you now!" Sirius and Remus both rushed into the crowd, shooing away the nosy students and causing the curious First Years to scatter.

Lily sat down against the tree next to James and leaned her head on his shoulder as Hermione turned towards the sunset and smiled to herself. She had finished what she had come here to do. She had proven herself to be the matchmaker, just like Dumbledore said she would.

* * *

**A/N: Song James sings is 'Space Dementia' by Muse. Great band.**


	12. Summary of Final Chapter

Like I said in the author's note in the very first chapter, I wrote this story over three years ago, but unfortunately I lost my password to the site I was uploading it to and never got to finish it. I was planning on writing the final chapter now and putting it up on here, but to be honest my writing style has changed, not to mention I lost my muse for this fic a long time ago.

But instead of just letting it end on the last chapter (which it could have) and leaving a lot of questions unanswered, I'm going to summarize what happens next right here for you.

Basically, Hermione returns to her time the next morning since she completed her mission in setting up James and Lily. She meets up with Ron again that very morning and they reconcile and vow to give their romantic relationship a go. So all is well on _that _end.

As the day progresses, McGonagall walks up to Hermione and subtly hands her a letter that is from Sirius, written before he died. The letter basically states that Sirius remembered Hermione and recognized her in Prisoner of Azkaban, but knew she was too young to have been the Hermione he met back when he was 17. Since Sirius was constantly in danger, he decided to write a letter for Hermione and give it Dumbledore, in case he died before she went back in time. He went on to say in the letter that James and Lily had a happy and successful relationship, all thanks to her. He also says that she didn't need to worry about him ending up alone, because he fell in love Adeline (we all knew this was coming…). Sadly Adeline was murdered by Voldemort around the time Harry's parents were killed, but he wanted Hermione to know that he did have someone at one point. He then thanks her for all she did for him and states that he still cared about her.

Hermione finishes reading the letter and tears up a bit, but feels satisfied that in the end everything worked out.

And there you have it. Once again, I'm really sorry I didn't write this up in a neat chapter for you. It's not very fair, I know. But I wanted everyone to know what happened instead of everyone just taking a guess.

Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who read and enjoyed this story!


End file.
